Pasión Italiana
by Ria-pyon
Summary: Sasuke insistía en que Sakura se quedara en su lujosa casa hasta que estuviera recuperada, para convencerla no dudó en ofrecerles a ella y a su hijo todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar. Con lo que no contaba era con que la dulzura de Sakura.
1. Introduccion

Disclamer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Disclamer 2: la historia no es mía es de Lynne Graham.

Bishko dice: bueno esta historia se llama Pasión Italiana. _No esperes mucho de esta historia_, solo es para pasar el rato, bueno eso era todo ahora disfruten de la lectura. Solo la adapte a un Sasuke x Sakura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Pasión Italiana **_

**Introducción **

Abandonada por su novio y por su familia después del nacimiento de su hijo, una noche las fuerzas de Haruno Sakura llegaron a su fin y perdió el conocimiento en mitad de la calle, Uchiha Sasuke, presidente de las Industrias Uchiha, fue tes tigo de la escena desde el asiento de atrás de su limusina.

Sasuke insistía en que Sakura se quedara en su lujosa casa hasta que estuviera recuperada por completo, para con vencerla no dudó en ofrecerles a ella y a su hijo todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar. Con lo que no contaba era con que la dulzura de Sakura, y al mismo tiempo la indiferencia que le provo caba su riqueza, fueran a conmover tanto su corazón. Incluso comenzó a imaginar cómo sería convertirse en su marido.


	2. Verdad y Encuentro

_**Bishko**__:__ Olaa bien iniciamos con el primer capi espero y no se les haga tedioso bueno que lo disfruten _

_**Capitulo 1: Verdad y Encuentro **_

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke oyó por fin que se abría la puerta del apartamento, sonrió leve mente y se puso de pie. Susume se iba a lle var una sorpresa.

Oyó una serie de carcajadas y un susurro urgente que procedía del recibidor, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Evidentemente, su prometida había acudido con una amiga. Aquel era el problema con las sorpresas. Por su propia naturaleza, se podían volver contra uno. Debería haberla avisado que podría volver a Lon dres un día antes.

Tras dejar a un lado la fantasía de llevarse a Susume directamente a la cama para compartir una apa sionada velada, Sasuke atravesó el espacioso salón para anunciar su presencia y entablar una cortés con versación con las recién llegadas.

Sin embargo, el recibidor estaba vacío. Había un par de zapatos turquesas y unas mallas de raso negro sobre la moqueta. Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño, ya que sospechaba que su prometida volvía a estar ebria. Mientras se preguntaba si iría a interrumpir un inter cambio de intimidades entre amigas, Sasuke se dirigió al dormitorio. Se había acercado con la intención de llamar a la puerta, pero no fue necesario. Estaba abierta de par en par y lo que vio le pareció tan escan daloso, tan increíble, que la mano se le quedó helada al ir a realizar el gesto.

Medio desnuda, Susume estaba besando a... otra mujer, también medio desnuda. Sasuke, paralizado en el umbral, las miró atónito, como si sus oscuros ojos se ne garan a creer lo que estaban contemplando. Empezó a decirse que estaban bebidas, que estaban tonteando... Tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba en el aparta mento y estaban gastándole una broma de pésimo gusto. Sin embargo, las dos mujeres estaban abrazadas y el se doso cabello de Susume se mezclaba con los oscuros mechones de la otra mujer. Cada vez que se tocaban, lo hacían con la inconfundible ansia de los amantes. Du rante un instante, Sasuke se sintió físicamente enfermo. Susume, su mujer, su amante, su futura esposa...

En aquel momento, Susume se echó hacia atrás, mientras emitía una profunda y sensual risa, con su hermoso rostro ruborizado por la excitación. Fue en tonces cuando las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de que alguien las estaba contemplando desde la puerta. Sasuke reconoció a la otra mujer. Se trataba de una tal Ringo. Era una de las amigas de Susume, otra mo delo y también la compañera de otro hombre...

Durante una décima de segundo nadie se movió ni habló. Susume y Ringo lo miraron, boquiabiertas. Entonces la morena lanzó un ahogado grito de horror y salió huyendo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Tras dar un portazo, echó el pestillo.

—Cielos... qué susto me has dado... —susurró Susume, subiéndose el vestido para cubrirse los hombros desnudos. Tenía el rostro pálido y frío como el mármol y sus maravillosos ojos verdes brillaban con una febril ansiedad—. Por favor, no debes sacar una conclusión equivocada de lo que has visto, Sasuke...

— ¿Una conclusión equivocada? —le espetó él, lleno de furia.

La incredulidad inicial había dejado paso a la rabia.

—Solo estábamos jugueteando. No seas tan conser vador sobre...

Susume se fue acercando a él poco a poco, con las manos en tono suplicante. Sasuke no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Enomoto Susume, la top-model famosa en el mundo entero, la mujer a la que adoraban las cá maras, la que llevaba un anillo de compromiso que Sasuke le había dado... Su belleza nórdica y unas inter minables piernas la habían convertido en una leyenda dentro del mundo de la moda.

—De acuerdo, seré sincera contigo —añadió, en un tono desesperado—. Te estaba echando de menos terri blemente y, de vez en cuando, me gusta variar...

—¿Variar? Lo haces sonar como si no fuera nada más que...

—¡Y no lo es! ¡Es solo sexo! —lo interrumpió su pro metida, mientras le agarraba las poderosas manos que él, para contener su rabia, había convertido en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. No es nada de lo que tú de bas preocuparte, ni siquiera nada en lo que debas pensar porque, si no te gusta, te juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás para soltarse de ella. Solo era capaz de ver una imagen: Susume, medio des nuda, abrazada y excitada por otra mujer. ¿Solo sexo? Se sentía traicionado y sobre todo algo a lo que no es taba acostumbrado: se sentía como un estúpido.

—Lo entiendo... Te sientes sorprendido y furioso y lo siento —prosiguió Susume, cada vez más desespe rada al ver que Sasuke no respondía—. ¡Lo siento mu cho! Te compensaré...

—¿Con qué? ¿Sugiriéndome que me una a vosotras?

Sasuke lo miró. De repente, sus ojos verdes ad quirieron una expresión de alivio.

—¿Te gustaría eso, cariño? —le preguntó, con voz se ductora.

La furia y el desprecio recorrieron el cuerpo de Marco al oír aquella sugerencia. Si Susume no hu biera sido una mujer, la habría golpeado contra la pared.

—Tienes el tiempo justo para recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí —le espetó—. Yo me ocuparé de can celar los preparativos de la boda.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —replicó Susume horrorizada—. ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio. Mien tras tanto, Susume no le perdía paso y le suplicaba constantemente que se calmara y se pensara lo que es taba haciendo. Ya en el recibidor, se interpuso entre la puerta y Sasuke para evitar que este se marchara.

—¡Si se lo cuentas a la gente, arruinarás mi carrera!

Marco se limitó a agarrarla y a apartarla de su camino.

—_Dio mio... _No se lo diré a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes perdonarme? Ringo no significa nada para mí. No es como si ella fuera otro hombre o que yo estuviera enamorada de ella. Te quiero a ti, Sasuke...

¿Que lo quería? ¿Lo habría querido alguna vez o acaso era la enorme riqueza de Sasuke lo que más la había atraído? Él recordó que Susume tenía gustos muy caros, que superaban incluso lo que su poder ad quisitivo le permitía. A la semana de que Sasuke la hu biera pedido en matrimonio, le había presentado una numerosa serie de facturas que debía y le había dicho que era un desastre con el dinero. Sasuke se había sen tido impresionado por su sinceridad y, poseído por un sentimiento de protección, le había cancelado las deu das sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke se concentró de nuevo en el presente y se soltó de Susume. Entonces, sin mirar atrás, salió del apartamento y se dirigió al ascensor. Entonces, levantó una mano y vio cómo esta le temblaba. De repente, la furia volvió a apoderarse de él y, tras apretar de nuevo los puños, golpeó con gran agresividad la pared. El do lor se abrió paso a través de todo su cuerpo. Sintió por fin el dolor que tanto se había negado a creer. Había amado a Susume, la había amado con todo su cora zón y había querido casarse con ella.

Ella le había asegurado que aquello solo había sido sexo. ¿Acaso no había sido él suficiente para satisfa cerla? Evidentemente no.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, sus guardaespaldas se pusieron de pie para recibirlo, completamente sor prendidos de que hubiera vuelto a bajar. Sin embargo, Sasuke no les prestó atención y salió al exterior. Allí, aspiró el aire helado de la noche antes de cruzar la ca lle para acercarse a su limusina. ¿Habría estado Susume pensando en otras mujeres cuando los dos esta ban en la cama? ¿Habría fingido el placer? ¿Habría sido fingido el ardiente deseo que había mostrado cuando hacían el amor? ¿Habría sido todo ello parte de un astuto plan para cazar a un marido rico? ¿Cómo po dría haber sabido tan poco sobre una mujer con la que había estado casi dos años?

—Le sangra la mano, jefe. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Marco se miró la mano. Estaba muy contusionada y los nudillos le sangraban. Entonces, su mirada se en contró con la de Kiba. El hombre, que era el jefe de su equipo de seguridad desde que Sasuke era estudiante, lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Sí...

No obstante, no sabía cuándo volvería a sentirse normal. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, multimillonario, miem bro de una de las familias más antiguas y más orgullosas de Italia y la fuerza impulsora detrás de Uchiha Industries, una de las empresas más grandes y de más éxito del mundo. Por primera vez en sus veintinueve años de existencia se sentía humillado y rebajado como hombre.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle aquel fiasco a su madre? Mikito Uchiha estaba, literalmente, contando los días para la boda de su hijo y estaba ansiosa por tener a su primer nieto entre sus brazos. Era una mujer enferma, tullida por la artritis y debilitada por una serie de en fermedades. Cada semana que sobrevivía era casi como un regalo de Dios. Ya no había boda, ni la posi bilidad de tener un niño que llenara su vida, ni una ale gre nuera que alegrara su aburrida existencia...

Sasuke no había reconocido nunca antes la realidad de su situación, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una esposa.

« Ringo no significa nada para mí... no es como si ella fuera un hombre...». Las insidiosas palabras de Susume hicieron que Sasuke apretara de nuevo los puños. No, no podía perdonarla, ni por el bien de su ar diente libido, ni por el de una madre a la que adoraba. Susume, la mujer que había amado más allá de lo que creía posible, había resultado ser una completa de cepción. Había creído que conocía a su prometida completamente, pero no había sido así. De hecho, no podría haber elegido peor si se hubiera decidido a ca sarse con una completa desconocida. Visto lo visto, le daría lo mismo si se pusiera a pedirle que se casara con él a la primera mujer con la que se encontrara...

Tras soltar una amarga carcajada ante aquella idea tan alocada, Sasuke Uchiha se sirvió una buena copa de coñac del bar que había a su disposición en la limusina.

Sakura estaba hambrienta, aterida de frío y muy asustada. Eran casi la una de la mañana. Todavía le quedaban por delante la mayor parte de las largas horas de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado cami nando? Le dolían la espalda y las piernas y la visión se le estaba empezando a hacer borrosa por el cansancio, pero ¿dónde podría encontrar un lugar seguro en el que pasar la noche?

Había estado sentada en la estación de trenes du rante la mayor parte del día, cambiando de asiento con frecuencia para no atraer la atención de ningún em pleado, hasta que los gritos de dos gamberros la habían obligado a refugiarse en el cuarto de baño. Mientras había estado refrescándose un poco, le habían robado la chaqueta, en la que estaba su monedero. La había dejado confiadamente sobre el carrito de Ta-chan.

No podía denunciarlo ante un policía, sobre todo cuando le podrían hacer preguntas incómodas o pe dirle una dirección. No había nada que hacer. Podía dar por desaparecido su monedero, que contenía las úl timas libras que le quedaban. Era otro revés más, como los otros muchos que había sufrido desde su llegada a Londres, siete meses atrás.

Se detuvo para comprobar que su hijo de siete me ses estaba bien tapado frente al frío aire de la noche. Entonces, tembló violentamente y tocó las dos bolsas de plástico que contenían todo lo que poseía en el mundo. Se consideraba una perdedora y una fracasada. Ni siquiera había conseguido colocar a su Ta-chan bajo el más humilde de los tejados y cuidarlo como su pe queño se merecía. Estaba caminando sin rumbo, sin hogar y sin dinero, casi como una mendiga...

Solo veinticuatro horas antes, había tratado de ar marse de valor para enfrentarse a sus problemas. Ha bía ido a los servicios sociales para denunciar que su casero había tratado de irrumpir en su habitación dos veces durante la noche y que se sentía aterrada.

—Nunca antes hemos tenido quejas sobre él —le había respondido la empleada, fríamente—. Si no regresa al alojamiento que le hemos buscado, se considerará que ha renunciado a tener un techo deliberadamente. Le aconsejo que se lo piense muy bien antes de come ter ese error, dado que tiene un hijo del que preocu parse. La informaré a la trabajadora social que lleva su caso de que está teniendo problemas...

—No, por favor, no haga eso —le había suplicado Sakura, aterrorizada de lo que podría suponer aquella entrevista en lo que se refería a su hijo. Tal vez le qui tarían al niño o lo darían en adopción. La última asistente social con la que había hablado había termi nado por perder la paciencia cuando Sakura se había negado a darle el nombre del padre del pequeño. Sin embargo, Jiro le había dicho que si se atrevía a decirle a alguien que él era el padre de Ta-chan, se arrepentiría de haber nacido.

Aquello era algo de lo que la propia Sakura se arrepen tía. Había destrozado la vida de sus padres quedándose embarazada fuera del matrimonio. Cuando les había contado que esperaba un hijo, su padre había llorado, una visión que Sakura nunca olvidaría mientras viviera.

Al recordar aquellos momentos, los ojos se le llena ron de lágrimas. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamien tos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba acercán dose a un cruce de caminos. Tampoco se percató del resplandor de los faros de un coche que se le acercaba por la derecha...

Cuando el carrito de su hijo bajó repentinamente el bordillo hasta el asfalto, se sorprendió y trató de contro lar la sillita. Entonces, el chirrido de los neumáticos al frenar la alertó del peligro en el que Ta-chan y ella esta ban. En décimas de segundo. Sakura tiró del carrito para apartar a su hijo, poniendo en peligro su propia vida para salvar al niño. Desgraciadamente, el mismo esfuerzo le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Sintió una explosión de dolor en la base del cráneo y luego una oscuridad absoluta fue apoderándose de ella.

En aquel momento, Sasuke Uchiha saltó de la li musina.

—¿La hemos golpeado? —le preguntó a Kiba, que ha bía salido del vehículo tras él.

—No —respondió el hombre, colocando el carrito en un lugar más seguro—. No la hemos golpeado... el chófer la vio antes y ya había aminorado bastante la mar cha. Sin embargo, esa mujer empezó a cruzar sin mirar y se cayó...

—Llama a una ambulancia, una privada de la funda ción. Será más rápido —le ordenó Sasuke.

Entonces, se agachó al lado de la mujer y le tomó el pulso. Cuando descubrió que seguía viva, respiró ali viado, a pesar de que la piel de la mujer se mostraba demasiado fría

— No está muerta —añadió, para que Kiba, que había vuelto a la limusina, pudiera escu charlo. A continuación, se quitó su americana y la cu brió suavemente con ella. Fue en aquel momento cuando vio el rostro de la mujer por primera vez—. _Dio mio... _¡Pero si es casi una niña!

Sasuke tuvo que admitir que se trataba de una niña muy hermosa. Tenía una delicada estructura ósea y unos rizos de un color muy extraño pero que la hacían hermosa, rosa, era el color de aquellos rizos que le rodeaban el rostro. Con su vibrante color solo conseguía acentuar su extre mada palidez.

—¿Qué está haciendo con un niño en la calle a estas horas de la noche?¿Viste lo que hizo por ese bebé? Es taba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida para salvarlo a él.

—Probablemente sea su madre, jefe —sugirió Kiba mientras colgaba el teléfono tras hacer la llamada de teléfono—. Es deprimente, pero hoy en día hay cada vez más niñas que se quedan embarazadas.

Sasuke miró a la joven. Efectivamente, podría tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, pero parecía tan ino cente, tan virgen... Además, no llevaba ninguna alianza. En aquel momento, Kiba se inclinó para retirar la americana que Sasuke había colocado sobre la joven.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él.

—He sacado su abrigo del coche, jefe. Le dará más calor. No hay razón alguna para que usted también en ferme de neumonía.

—Yo estoy bien. Ojalá pudiéramos meterla en la li musina... —dijo Sasuke. En aquel momento, el niño em pezó a llorar—. Inuzuka, tú eres un hombre de familia, reconforta a ese bebé un poco... —añadió, refiriéndose a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Entonces, volvió a colocar la americana sobre el abrigo para suministrar a la jo ven un poco más de calor—. Está helada...

—¿Ta-chan? —susurró Sakura, de repente. Sentía la ca beza a punto de estallar, pero había reaccionado heroi camente al escuchar los sollozos de su hijo—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos, tan azules como el cielo de la Toscana.

—Su hijo está bien. Quédese quieta. Ya viene de ca mino una ambulancia...

—No puedo ir al hospital... ¡Tengo que cuidar de Ta-chan! —exclamó Sakura, al tiempo que sentía que el hombre que le había hablado con un acento tan musi cal le impedía incorporarse del suelo.

Ella lo miró, mientras el desconocido se dirigía a otra persona a la que la joven no podía ver.

—¿Has llamado ya a la policía?

—No, por favor, a la policía no... —suplicó Sakura—. ¿Es usted el tipo que estaba en el coche? —añadió. El hombre asintió a modo de respuesta—. No necesitamos ni una ambulancia ni la policía. Me encuentro bien. Me tropecé y me caí. Solo perdí la consciencia durante un segundo... eso es todo...

—¿Tiene familia... un novio al que pueda llamar en su nombre? —le preguntó él.

—No.

—Tiene que haber alguien. Un amigo, un pariente... ¿no?

—No tengo a nadie —insistió ella, con un ligero tem blor en la voz.

Sasuke la estudió. No era de Londres. Tenía un pro nunciado acento que no podía localizar. Sin embargo, decidió que aquello podía esperar. Lo primero era lo primero.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veinte. No quiero que venga la policía... ¿me oye?

De nuevo, trató de incorporarse, a pesar del fuerte mareo que la envolvía. Si la llevaban a un hospital, la policía pediría a las autoridades que se hicieran cargo de Ta-chan y le asignarían unos padres adoptivos. Cuando lo consiguió, sintió que se tambaleaba y que un fuerte brazo le rodeaba la espalda.

—Deben darle atención médica. Le prometo que no la separarán de su hijo.

—¿Cómo puede prometerme eso?

Al fin llegó la ambulancia, entre un estruendo de si renas y de luces. El equipo médico se bajó inmedia tamente y obligaron a Sasuke a apartarse.

—¡Ta-chan! —exclamó Sakura, cuando se la llevaban en una camilla.

—Yo la seguiré al hospital con él —le aseguró Sasuke.

—No lo conozco de nada...

—Pero nosotros sí que lo conocemos a él —le aseguró uno de los enfermeros—. No se preocupe. Su hijo estará completamente seguro con este caballero.

Agotada por el esfuerzo, Sakura se limitó a asentir.

Mientras la ambulancia se alejaba, Kiba le dio a su jefe su americana.

—Tenemos el nombre y la dirección de un testigo. Deberíamos declarar ante la policía solo para estar se guros... —sugirió Kiba.

Sasuke se sentía completamente sorprendido por el ofrecimiento que le había hecho a aquella muchacha para aplacar la ansiedad que sentía sobre su hijo. En tonces, se acercó a la sillita y contempló al pequeño. En un nido formado por colchas y mantitas y bajo un gorro de lana con una borla en lo alto, se adivinaban los enormes y asustados ojos azules del pequeño.

—Encárgate tú de esa declaración. Yo llevaré a Ta-chan al hospital.

—Yo podría ocuparme del niño y de la declaración —le aseguró Kiba—. No ha dormido más de una hora desde que salió de Nueva York.

Sasuke recordó que, en realidad, aquella noche no ha bía planeado dormir en absoluto, aunque por razones muy diferentes. Se dio cuenta de que aquel inesperado incidente le había hecho olvidar el resultado de su ines perada visita a Susume. Decidió olvidarse de aquel desgraciado incidente y se inclinó para sacar al pequeño de la sillita. El niño se puso rígido como una roca.

—Prefiero cumplir mi promesa.

Tras meterse en la limusina, vio como el resto de las posesiones del niño se introducían en el coche, lo que incluía dos desgastadas bolsas de plástico. Una se volcó y de ella salió un biberón. Al verlo, el niño em pezó a patalear con alegría. Entonces, lanzó un gritito y extendió una mano en dirección al mismo.

—Tienes hambre... De acuerdo.

Sasuke rebuscó entre las bolsas y encontró un pa quete de galletas, pero nada líquido. Sin embargo, al niño no pareció importarle y rápidamente empezó a mordisquear el bizcocho con sus dientecillos.

Sasuke estuvo muy ocupado hasta que llegaron al hospital. Descubrió que juguetear con los hijos de sus amigos con una madre muy cerca no tenía nada que ver con ocuparse de un bebé por sí solo. Con la ayuda de un vaso de agua y una botella de agua mineral aplacó la sed de Ta-chan, aunque los dos se mojaron de pies a cabeza en el intento.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la limusina a la entrada del hospital, no presentaba un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre. Iba manchado de pies a cabeza con migas de galleta y partes de la tela de su traje esta ban empapadas de agua. Además, la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo sentir los primeros efectos de las con secuencias del cambio horario.

Kiba trató de sustituir a su jefe en el cuidado del niño, pero a Ta-chan no pareció gustarle, por lo que se agarró frenéticamente al cabello de Sasuke.

—Si no le sonríes, no le caerás simpático —dijo Sasuke, con voz cansada, mientras se colocaba al pe queño sobre el hombro—. Es muy nervioso.

La recepcionista lo saludó casi como si fuera un miembro de la familia real y lo acompañó al cómodo despacho de su amigo para que esperara allí. Inmedia tamente, llegó una enfermera para hacerse cargo del pequeño.

—Necesita comer... y otras cosas —le advirtió Sasuke, mientras el pequeño se aferraba a él con todas sus fuer zas. El miedo que parecía adivinarse en el llanto del niño resultaba enternecedor.

Pasó una hora antes de que Tsunade Senju, el directora médico del hospital, acudiera al despacho para infor marlo del estado de la enferma.

—Creo que esta noche has salvado una vida, Sasuke —le dijo su amigo—. Esa joven tiene los primeros sínto mas de hipotermia. Lo mejor que le pudo pasar esta noche fue caerse delante de tu coche. Ese niño y ella podrían haber muerto antes de que amaneciera...

—Noté que no llevaba abrigo, pero supuse que hu biera llegado a su casa antes de que el frío pudiera ha ber hecho estragos en ella.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en pasar la noche va gando por las calles... No tiene casa. ¿No lo sabías? —le preguntó Tsunade. Sasuke, frunció el ceño, muy sorpren dido—. Tendré que llamar a la trabajadora social que haya de guardia, aunque siento muchos remordimientos por hacerlo. Esa muchacha está aterrorizada de que le quiten al niño, aunque no creo que eso sea muy proba ble. Sin embargo, no pude convencerla de lo contrario.

—¿Cómo están?

—El niño está perfectamente, pero la madre es otro asunto. Es solo piel y huesos. Necesita comer bien y que se la cuide. No muestra señal alguna de abusar de las drogas o del alcohol, lo que dice mucho en su fa vor. Por el acento, debe de ser de Somerset...

—¿De Somerset?

—Sí, creo que sí, aunque podría estar equivocado. Lo que importa es que Sakura es una joven de pueblo y que no tiene ni idea de cómo sobrevivir en una ciudad como Londres. Me imagino que por eso está en ese es tado...

—¿Sakura? ¿Es así como se llama? ¿Podría ir a verla?

—Este hospital es tuyo...

—No, pertenece a la fundación Uchiha, no a mí personalmente —lo interrumpió Sasuke, muy seca mente.

Sakura estaba tumbada en su cómoda cama, obser vando atentamente la elegante habitación a la que la habían llevado. Le parecía un sueño, pero no lo era. El pequeño Ta-chan estaba a pocos metros de ella, en una cuna que le había llevado una enfermera. La amable mujer también le había dado de cenar y le había cam biado de ropa. El niño estaba profundamente dormido, caliente, seguro y bien alimentado. Al pensar aquellas palabras, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, avergonzada de su propia incapacidad como madre. Su hijo se merecía estar caliente y bien alimentado en todo momento.

En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que la solución a su situación había estado llamando a la puerta du rante muchas semanas, pero ella se había negado a en frentarse a la verdad. Ta-chan tenía que ser lo primero. Había sido muy egoísta. ¿Qué madre tendría a su hijo en la calle a altas horas de la madrugada? Tenía veinte años y, aunque había dejado de estudiar antes de tiempo, no era tonta. Finalmente estaba aceptando lo inevitable.

—Si entregas al niño en adopción —le había dicho su madre—, podrás volver a casa con nosotros. No consen tiré que hagas sufrir más a tu padre, Sakura. Hiciste lo que no debías y ahora estás pagando las consecuen cias. Si decides quedarte con el niño, solo te esperan penalidades...

A lo largo de aquellos meses, Sakura había compren dido la verdad que había en aquellas palabras, a pesar de que en un principio le habían parecido completa mente despiadadas. Había sido lo suficientemente es túpida como para creer que Jiro haría un hogar para ellos en Londres, que querría a su hijo tanto como ella y que se casaría como le había prometido. Sin em bargo, nada de eso había ocurrido.

Ta-chan viviría mucho mejor si alguien lo adoptaba. Le rompería el corazón, pero era una crueldad quedár selo cuando no podría suministrarle lo que el pequeño se merecía. No le quedaba elección. No podía ganar lo suficiente para hacer que le cuidaran al niño ni para una casa en condiciones. Ni siquiera con el dinero que le daba el Estado le había ido mucho mejor después de que una enfermedad la obligara a dejar su último tra bajo. Todo lo que había poseído alguna vez se había transformado en dinero o se lo habían robado. Había llegado el momento de hacer lo más adecuado para Ta-chan. Así, su hijo tendría dos padres que lo cuida rían y una casa decente. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse en el camino de su hijo cuando ella tenía tan poco que ofre cerle?

En aquel momento, entró de nuevo la enfermera con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—El señor Uchiha va a venir a visitarte. ¡Qué suerte tienes!

—¿Quién?

— Sasuke Uchiha. El hombre que estuvo a punto de atropellarte con su limusina.

—¿Una limusina? ¿Uchiha? ¿No es ese también el nombre de este hospital? —preguntó Sakura, algo con fusa. No sabía si era una limusina, pero recordó que aquel hombre viajaba con un montón de gente.

—Este hospital forma parte de la Fundación Uchiha. Es una organización benéfica creada por el se ñor Uchiha. Solo aceptamos a pacientes locales cuando se trata de una emergencia —le explicó la enfer mera—. Nuestros enfermos vienen de todos los lugares del mundo para operarse de dolencias que no pueden tratar en sus países de origen. Es la fundación la que cubre los gastos. El señor Uchiha es un filántropo muy famoso. ¿De verdad que no has oído hablar de él?

—No. Tampoco me di cuenta de que fuera una limu sina.

—Tal vez tampoco te hayas dado cuenta de los ojos tan hermosos que tiene —prosiguió la enfermera, en tono de broma—. Eso por no mencionar el resto. Sasuke Uchiha está de muerte y está tan bueno como para comérselo.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar aquella retahíla de cumplidos y levantó una ceja con exasperación. Entonces, tras llamar ligera mente a la puerta, entró.

Al ver que entraba, Uchiha se ruborizó, como si hu biera sido a ella a quien hubieran sorprendido hablan do en aquellos términos. Rápidamente, la enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación con la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, al contemplar al hombre que se acercaba lentamente a los pies de su cama, estuvo completa mente de acuerdo con las palabras que tanto la habían avergonzado. No había visto en toda su vida a un hom bre más atractivo. Por mucho que se esforzara, no po día dejar de mirarlo.

Las palabras de la enfermera no habían sido una exageración. Alto, fuerte, con un rostro de orgullosos pómulos, estrecha boca y pronunciada mandíbula, aquel hombre era la pura esencia de la masculinidad. Al mirarlo a los ojos, que eran de un Negro Impactante, casi Onix, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba prácti camente desnuda bajo aquel camisón de hospital.

Aquellos hermosos ojos aparecían flanqueados por unas espesas pestañas. En aquel momento, su mirada parecía estar fija en la boca de Sakura. Cuando sus mi radas volvieron a cruzarse tras un segundo, ella recibió de nuevo el impacto de aquella intensa mirada y, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó cómo se sentiría una mujer al sentir aquellos labios tan masculinos sobre los su yos...

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó él.

—Bien —susurró Sakura, aterrorizada de que él se diera cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella—, pero tengo una ligera conmoción cerebral.

—Lo sé— respondió Sasuke Uchiha, mientras se acercaba a la cuna del pequeño Ta-chan. A pesar de que trató de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, Sakura no pudo apartar la atención de él. Medía más de un metro ochenta, con un físico espectacular—. Ta-chan parece estar perfectamente.

—Sí... es una cuna muy bonita y muy cómoda —mu sitó Sakura.

—No debería haber estado en la calle a esas horas con Ta-chan —dijo él, levantando la mirada para fijarla de nuevo sobre ella.

—Yo... lo sé.

Sasuke sintió que la joven se estaba sonrojando tanto como si fuera una colegiala. Aquella falta de arti ficio le resultó muy emotiva. Aquellos enormes ojos Jades eran como ventanas que revelaban la tensión que sentía.

Tenía un cabello sorprendente. En aquellos momen tos le caía en hermosos rizos casi hasta la cintura y bri llaba bajo la escasa luz como si fuera diamente. Era tan delgada que casi se fundía con la cama. Notó cómo los redondeados pechos se apretaban contra el camisón del hospital, la prominencia de sus pezones, visibles incluso bajo la barrera del algodón. Eran unos bonitos pechos...

Al tener aquellos pensamientos, su cuerpo lo sor prendió con una repentina erección. Ni el cansancio ni las emociones de la noche habían logrado suprimir sus instintos más básicos.

—Voy a ocuparme de Ta-chan... de verdad —prometió Sakura, desesperada porque aquel hombre tuviera mejor concepto de ella—. En cuanto salga de aquí.

—Necesita descansar durante unos días —respondió Sasuke —. Mañana, vendrá a verla una mujer. Nadie va a organizar nada en contra de su voluntad, pero creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que necesita ayuda de un profesional en estos momentos.

Sakura sintió que los músculos del vientre se le con traían con una fuerte sensación de alarma, que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke.

—Los dos estaréis bien —le aseguró él, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Durante un momento, recordó aquel pensamiento tan alocado que había tenido unos minutos antes de que Sakura se cayera delante de su limusina. Ella era, efectivamente, la primera mujer con la que se había encontrado después de abandonar a Susume.

Menos mal que no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para casarse con una completa desconocida. Después de todo, por muy joven que Haruno Sakura fuera, era ya una madre soltera. A pesar de ser un hom bre que se enorgullecía de su abierta mentalidad, su educación italiana, tan tradicional, le había imbuido ciertos valores de los que no podía desprenderse fácil mente.

**Bishko:** solo queda decir una cosa, ¿Reviews? Es decisión suya si escriben o no como quiera lo seguiré subiendo para el Lunes o Martes llega el capi dos. Nos vemos hasta entonces bye n.n

_**Post Data:**__ Otra cosa me harian el favor de decirme si estan muy largos para acortarlos o asi esta bien es que no le calcule y pues hay me dicen _


	3. Suerte

_Bishko: Bien como prometí el cap esta listo disfruten la lectura_

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2: suerte **

Pálida como la muerte, Sakura se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Había estado contemplando a Sasuke Uchiha como una quinceañera y se ha bía puesto en evidencia delante de él, algo que no había hecho por ningún hombre, ni siquiera por Jiro.

Afortunadamente, un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha estaba tan por encima de ella en todos los aspectos que no habría notado lo estúpido de su comportamiento. Además, tenía mucho más de lo que preocuparse que de la impresión que le había causado a un hombre al que, probablemente, no volvería a ver.

Desde la cama, miró a su hijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Adoraba a Ta-chan y no podía imaginarse la vida sin él. Sin embargo, al día siguiente iría a verla la mujer de la que le había hablado Sasuke Uchiha. Él le había jurado que no se organizaría nada sin su consentimiento. ¿De verdad creía que era tan estú pida? Había tenido a su hijo en la calle en medio de la noche. No tenía casa a la que ir y el médico le había confirmado que tenía los primeros síntomas de hipo termia. Aquellos hechos eran como piedras contra su propio tejado. La declararían incapaz para cuidar a su hijo y se lo arrebatarían.

Media hora antes, se había estado diciendo que lo mejor era entregar a Ta-chan en adopción, pero no po día afrontar el futuro sin poder sentir a su hijo entre los brazos. ¿Acaso no podía darse una última oportunidad? ¿Era aquello tan egoísta? Contempló a su hijo mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. El niño era todo lo que tenía.

Decidió que iría a un albergue para los que no tie nen casa, a uno de esos lugares en los que dan consejos sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Por mucho que le cos tara, encontraría un lugar en el que vivir, pero si volvía a pasar otra noche al raso, reconocería su derrota y aceptaría que la adopción era la única solución. Aque lla fue la promesa que se hizo por el bien de su hijo.

Para ello, tendría que marcharse del hospital antes de que llegara aquella mujer. Sin embargo, todavía fal taban algunas horas y Ta-chan necesitaba dormir. Ella misma todavía se sentía demasiado débil para andar, por lo que decidió ser sensata y quedarse en la cama todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

.

.

.

.

.

A las ocho de la mañana siguiente, Sasuke iba de ca mino a una reunión de negocios y recordó el miedo que había visto reflejado en el rostro de Sakura Haruno.

En una de las repentinas decisiones que desconcer taban a sus empleados, Sasuke agarró el teléfono para comunicarse con su chófer y le dijo que se dirigiera al hospital en vez de al edificio de Uchiha Industries. Sabía que había hecho todo lo que debía, pero decidió que debía haber guardado silencio sobre la visita de la asistente social.

La limusina se detuvo frente a la entrada del hospi tal. Mientras el chófer salía del coche para abrirle la puerta, lo que solo era una artimaña para conseguir que su equipo de seguridad se preparara para su salida, Sasuke vio el reflejo de un cabello rosasio entre los co ches del aparcamiento. Rápidamente, abrió la puerta por sí mismo y salió corriendo en la misma dirección.

— ¡Sakura!

Al oír aquel grito justo cuando creía que estaba completamente a salvo, Sakura sintió una fuerte opre sión en el pecho. La sangre se le heló en las venas de puro miedo y, automáticamente, se aterró a su hijo.

— ¿Dónde diablos te crees que ibas?

Sasuke era la última persona que ella habría espe rado encontrar. Por primera vez, al estar frente a frente con él, comprendió lo alto que era. Tenía los hombros anchos, como un jugador de rugby, y un físico que ni su elegante traje oscuro lograba ocultar.

—Yo... Voy a encontrar un albergue para las perso nas sin hogar.

— ¡Y un cuerno! —le espetó él—. ¿Dónde está su sillita?

—Yo... no pude encontrarla...

Sakura estaba temblando. Su propio conflicto inte rior sobre lo acertado de su decisión se veía intensifi cado por la desaprobación que emanaba de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Dame a Ta-chan...

Estaba tan aturdida y tan avergonzada que, instinti vamente, obedeció lo que aquella voz tan autoritaria le había ordenado. Sin embargo, un segundo después, no pudo creerse que hubiera sido capaz de aquello y se enfrentó a Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡Devuélvamelo!

—No hasta que accedas a volver al hospital y espe res a ver a la asistente social, que solo quiere ayudarte —le recordó Sasuke, reconociendo perfectamente la causa de tanto temor.

¡No puedo hacerlo!

En aquel momento, Sasuke vio a Kiba. Estaba a po cos metros de ellos, observándolo completamente ató nito.

—Debes mostrarte sensata —afirmó Sasuke.

En aquel momento, notó que el pequeño se ponía completamente rígido y que lanzaba un grito al notar la angustia de su madre. Ta-chan estaba a punto de ex plotar. En cualquier momento, una histeria colectiva iba a estallar entre madre e hijo.

— ¡Por favor, devuélvamelo! —gritó la joven.

Un hombre, que acaba de abrir la puerta de su coche, los observaba como si se estuviera pensando si debía in tervenir. Sasuke decidió tratar de calmar a la muchacha.

—Mi coche está muy cerca. Hablaremos de esto tranquilamente en privado.

Sakura estaba completamente desconcertada, pero siguió a Sasuke. Cuando el chofer les abrió la puerta de la brillante limusina plateada, Sasuke entró rápida mente para evitar una escena en público. Sakura lo si guió y sintió cómo la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Sasuke Uchiha tenía a su hijo en brazos mientras ha blaba por teléfono en su idioma materno.

Fue entonces, cuando, asombrada, se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba sonriendo. ¡Él, que nunca sonreía a nadie más que a ella! Aquello la confundió aún más. Se sentía enferma, mareada y asustada.

—Por favor, devuélvamelo...

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto en estos momen tos. Tengo una reunión muy importante —le dijo Sasuke, mientras hacía algunos ajustes en el asiento que había enfrente del suyo. Para sorpresa de Sakura, apareció un asiento infantil completo.

—Señor Uchiha, yo...

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa durante unos días hasta que te sientas más fuerte —la interrumpió Sasuke —. No estás en condiciones de tomar decisión al guna en estos momentos. Te daré tiempo para que pienses en tu situación.

— ¿Su casa? —preguntó Sakura, atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar.

En aquellos momentos, Sasuke estaba colocando a Ta-chan en el asiento. Después de ajustarle todos los cinturones, se volvió a recostar en su asiento con un aire de satisfacción por su propia eficacia.

— Sasuke ¿En su casa? —repitió ella, incapaz de pensar en nada. Había dormido muy poco, esperando la oportu nidad de poder escapar del hospital.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sasuke, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era propio de él reaccionar de un modo tan impulsivo.

Daba millones para causas humanitarias. ¿Por qué había tenido que implicarse personalmente en aquel asunto? A pesar de sus dudas, decidió que su interven ción era más que necesaria. Sin ayuda, había una posi bilidad real de que Sakura Haruno terminara vendiendo su cuerpo por el precio de la siguiente comida. Tenía la palabra «víctima» escrita sobre la frente...

¿Que... por qué no? —repitió Sakura —. Porque la gente no hace cosas como esa por personas que no co nocen.

—Tú decides.

Sakura se tensó. Sabía que Sasuke Uchiha le es taba ofreciendo un cable de salvación. Un tejado, una cama, no tener que preocuparse por lo que iba a comer en los próximos días. Era un hombre extraordinario. Era tan amable...

—De acuerdo.

—Lo prepararé todo.

Sasuke volvió a tomar el teléfono y habló con Kiba. Hubo un momento de la conversación en el que el hombre se volvió para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, gesto al que Sasuke no prestó atención alguna.

A Sakura le encantaba aquel acento tan dulce, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba diciendo. Al sorprenderse de nuevo con aquellos pensamientos, ella se sonrojó vivamente.

—En cuando me haya dejado en mi reunión, mi chófer te llevará a mi casa. Si tienes algún problema, habla con Kiba. Él sabe inglés, pero la mayoría de los empleados de mi casa no lo hacen.

Sakura asintió y trató de imaginarse el mundo en el que una persona tendría empleados en la casa. Al ob servar de nuevo a Sasuke, sintió que el aliento se le he laba en la garganta. Tenía unos ojos tan hermosos...

Minutos después, él se bajó delante del edificio de Uchiha Industries. Entonces, Kiba se aclaró la gar ganta.

—A la señorita Enomoto no le gustará que haya otra mu jer en la casa, jefe —le dijo.

—La boda se ha cancelado, Kiba—replicó Sasuke, con voz gélida.

Con eso, entró en el edificio, dejando al guardaes paldas completamente atónito. Entonces, el hombre volvió a meterse en la limusina y el vehículo arrancó rápidamente.

Asombrada, Sakura miró a su alrededor. Solo la li gera molestia que tenía en la parte posterior de la ca beza logró convencerla de que no estaba soñando. De verdad estaba sentada en la lujosa limusina de Sasuke Uchiha y, al menos durante algunos días, no tendría que preocuparse de nada.

En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre debía haberse apiadado de ella. Sakura solo era un caso más, una obra benéfica para un hombre como Uchiha Sasuke. Decidió que trabajaría en su casa y trataría de devolverle su generosidad del único modo que sabía.

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquella situación? Había ocurrido poco a poco. Todo había empezado el día en que se empezó a relacionar con Jiro Takuya. Aquel había sido su peor error.

Sakura había crecido en una granja en Exmoor, que su padre tenía en alquiler. Sus padres se habían casado tarde y su madre había entrado ya en la cuarentena cuando Sakura nació. El hecho de que la madre no hu biera vuelto a concebir había sido una gran desilusión para sus padres, dado que aquello significaba que no habría un hijo que ayudara al padre cuando este fuera demasiado viejo para realizar algunas de las tareas más duras.

Había tenido una infancia feliz, pero como era hija única, la habían mimado un poco. Sus padres la habían animado a estudiar en la universidad, pero Sakura había preferido encontrar un trabajo para poder tener su pro pio dinero y poder pasar más tiempo con sus amigas, que vivían en una ciudad cercana.

Durante los dos primeros años, lo único que la ha bía preocupado había sido tener dinero para poder comprarse la ropa de moda y encontrar un novio. Sin embargo, aunque los chicos se le habían insinuado abiertamente, todos lo habían hecho con la única pre tensión de satisfacer un deseo sexual. Por mucho que le gustara mostrarse liberal delante de sus amigas, el hecho de haberse criado en una casa en la que aquella clase de comportamiento no era aceptable le había im pedido hacer nada que disgustara a sus padres.

Entonces, en el día en que cumplió dieciocho años, Jiro había aparecido en su vida. Jiro, con su deportivo de segunda mano, una descarada sonrisa y una impre sionante aura de sofisticación. Era uno de los socorris tas en la piscina y siete años mayor que ella. Sakura se había sentido muy emocionada cuando le pidió una cita y se sintió completamente enamorada de él al final de la primera semana, aunque no tanto como para meterse en la cama con él. El lado sexual de una relación nunca la había atraído mucho. Siempre había preferido el ro manticismo, el agarrarse de la mano... Le bastaba con escucharle hablar sobre sus planes de convertirse en instructor en un gimnasio de moda en Londres y admi raba el hecho de que tuviera una meta y una ambición.

—Es demasiado moderno —le había dicho su madre, cuando finalmente le conoció.

—Es un arrogante — había suspirado su padre—. Y es mucho mayor que tú. Estarías mejor con un muchacho de tu edad.

Jiro la había dejado tirada en un par de ocasiones y se había ido con otras chicas. Cada vez que había re gresado a ella, Sakura no había podido evitar perdo narlo. Entonces, Jiro consiguió por fin el trabajo con el que tanto había soñado. Sakura, tratando de ocultar que aquella noticia le había roto el corazón, se fue con él y sus amigos a celebrar la última noche, juntos.

El alcohol había desfilado delante de ella. Jiro la había animado a beber y ella, por no ser menos, había obedecido. Jiro había dicho que ella era su chica, que mandaría a buscarla cuando tuviera un apartamento... Al oírle hablar de aquel modo, ver que Jiro la incluía en sus planes, Sakura se había sentido llena de felicidad.

—Te quiero mucho, Sakura —le había dicho—. Tú eres la chica con la que quiero casarme, así que puedes ve nir conmigo a mi casa esta noche...

Y lo había hecho. Sakura había apretado los dientes en la oscuridad, había llorado ante tanta brusquedad, avergonzada y dolorida de la experiencia. Había que rido agradarle, había querido demostrarle que no era la niñita que todavía seguía atada a los dictados paternos sino que era una mujer adulta, capaz de amar a un hombre y de ser amada.

Tal y como había prometido, Jiro la había llamado por teléfono mientras la vida en Londres le había re sultado extraña. Ella le había enviado largas y cariño sas cartas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba em barazada de cuatro meses sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que había concebido un hijo. Durante la última lla mada por teléfono, ella le había suplicado que viniera a verla para poder darle la noticia cara a cara. Sin em bargo, él se había quejado de lo mucho que costaba el viaje y no había vuelto a llamarla. Semanas después, cuando ella se subía por las paredes por su silencio, le habían devuelto la última carta con una nota del car tero en la que se la informaba de que aquel hombre ya no residía en aquella dirección. No había vuelto a ver a Jiro hasta que por fin había logrado encontrarlo, meses después, en Londres.

Una brisa de aire fresco sacó a Sakura de sus pensa mientos. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la puerta es taba abierta. Al salir, vio una enorme casa delante de ella.

—Haruno-san... Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba.

—Encantada de conocerlo —susurró Sakura tímida mente.

Kiba habló con una criada que esperaba a la puerta en su idioma materno y luego le hizo un gesto a ella para que pasara. Sakura se sentía extraña, fuera de lu gar. Muy intimidada por lo que la rodeaba, contempló la imponente escalera y los cuadros tan hermosos que adornaban las paredes.

—Por aquí, Haruno-san.

¿Cuál es su idioma materno? —preguntó ella, para llenar el silencio.

—Italiano.

Kiba la acompañó hasta una lujosa sala. Opulentos sofás y una enorme chimenea le hicieron pensar que aquello hubiera sido lo que ella hubiera considerado el salón de la casa. En la chimenea, ardía el fuego. Sakura no había visto un fuego desde que se había marchado de su casa y, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en la cocina de la granja, en la que se sentaba con sus padres en las frías noches de invierno.

Kiba le extendió un cuaderno de notas y un bolí grafo.

—¿Quiere escribir lo que necesita para su hijo y para usted?

—¿Lo que necesito?

—Sí, lo que requiera.

—No tengo dinero —susurró, enrojeciéndose de nuevo.

—Eso no es problema alguno.

El silencio que Kiba le dedicó le obligó a escribir algo. Decidió poner pañales y comida y zumos para su hijo. Sabía que la suerte le había sonreído, pero no iba a aprovecharse más de lo debido. Seguramente tendría la oportunidad de lavarse la ropa.

—Debería anotar más cosas —le dijo Kiba, con voz ronca, cuando ella le entregó el cuaderno.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Hasta poner las necesida des más básicas le había dolido. No quería que Uchiha Sasuke gastara en ellos más dinero de lo necesario.

Subió con Kiba la imponente escalera. Los muebles que había en el descansillo parecían dignos de los de un palacio. Cuando el hombre le mostró su habitación, le pareció fabulosa. Tenía un cuarto de baño anexo y una pequeña habitación con una cunita para un bebé y juguetes casi nuevos.

De repente, se le ocurrió que, tal vez, Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre casado y con hijos. A pesar de que sintió un gran vacío en el vientre, se lo preguntó a Kiba enseguida.

—El jefe está... soltero —dijo Ezio, tras un momento de duda—, pero a menudo recibe visitas de parientes con niños pequeños. Los Uchiha son una familia muy grande.

Después de que Kiba se marchara, Sakura se contem pló en un espejo. Tenía los pantalones muy sucios, so bre todo por la parte trasera, probablemente de cuando se cayó. Tras agarrar un par de juguetes de la cuna, se llevó a Ta-chan al cuarto de baño y lo colocó encima de una toalla. Entonces, se desnudó y, tras tirar la ropa en la bañera, se metió en la ducha. Mantuvo la puerta ligeramente abierta para vigilar a su pequeño, pero a pesar de todo sentir el agua corriéndole por la piel fue una gloria. Se enjabonó el cabello y se lo acondicionó por primera vez en muchos meses. Después, se lavó la ropa, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había radiado res. En aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Tras envolverse en una toalla, Sakura abrió ligera mente la puerta. Era Kiba, con una enorme bolsa del algodón en la mano.

¿Dónde están los radiadores? —le preguntó.

No hay. La calefacción va por el suelo.

Oh...

Esta bolsa contiene ropa que se han olvidado otros invitados. Podría haber algo que le sirviera a usted o a Ta-chan.

No puedo ponerme las cosas de otra persona. Se pondría furiosa...

Estamos hablando de personas muy ricas. No echan de menos nunca lo que olvidan. Simplemente se compran más cosas —le dijo el hombre, amablemente—. Dejaré la bolsa al otro lado de la puerta.

Gracias, Kiba—susurró Sakura.

—De nada. Sin embargo —añadió, tras aclararse la garganta—, si no le importa que le dé un consejo, no preste demasiada atención al jefe. En estos momentos, no es él mismo y supongo que no quiere que lo hagan sufrir, señorita...

¿Que no era él mismo? ¿Que Sakura no quería que lo hicieran sufrir? ¿Qué significaba aquello? De repente, el rostro de Sakura se tiño de escarlata. Dios santo... ¿Se habría dado cuenta Kiba sobre cómo Sakura se sonro jaba y se comportaba como una colegiala cuando es taba cerca de Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Qué otra cosa había podido querer hacer sino advertirla para que no se hi ciera ilusiones?

.

.

.

.

**Bishko: yooo! Bueno que opinan de una novela de vaqueros adaptada aun Sasuke x Sakura. **

**Sinceramente yo no me lo puedo imaginar, mi madre dice que son mejor esas que las románticas, la verdad creo que mi mama tiene "S" de sádico xD **

**Pero no importa me dedicare a proyectos cursis bueno nos vemos hasta el otro cap.**


	4. 妖精さん

**Bishko: Heyy que tal eh sido una plaga últimamente, disculpen las molestias pero dije mejor aprovechó la compu antes de que se descomponga. Este es el tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten como yo **

**Post Data: ****Misaki ****みさき 美咲**_**reír, sonreír, florecer, belleza**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Yōsei-san**

**妖精さん**

**Señor Hada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Que Sakura está haciendo qué? —bufó Sasuke, con incredulidad.

—Ya casi ha terminado de fregar el suelo de la cocina, jefe —repitió Kiba, de mala gana— Ha estado limpiando el polvo, fregando y sacándole brillo a las cosas todo el día, pero aparte de tratar de impedírselo no ha habido nada que pueda hacer. Tiene mucho aguante, pero está a punto de desfallecer...

—El suelo de la cocina —rugió Sasuke, mientras ba jaba por la puerta que llevaba al sótano y en la que se situaba la zona de servicios de la casa.

Su estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando se equivocó de puerta y se encontró en la sala de calderas. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visitado la cocina...

Cuando finalmente la localizó, lo primero que vio fue a Ta-chan, subido en una trona y completa mente dormido. La cabeza del pequeño, cubierta de oscuros rizos, descansaba sobre la bandeja de la trona. Tenía una tacita en la mano y parecía un marinero borracho en miniatura. Tenías las piernecitas cubiertas por... unas medias. ¿Y qué eran todos aquellos encajes que tenía alrededor del cuello? _«Dio mio», _pensó.

Ta-chan llevaba puesto un ves tido de niña, realizado en lana y con el cuello de encaje. Este descubrimiento dejó profundamente afec tado a Sasuke.

Giró para entrar en la cocina propiamente dicha, que tenía más de doce metros de profundidad. Enton ces fijó su asombrada mirada en el trasero femenino que se contoneaba de un lado a otro, Sakura estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, con un cubo al lado, y estaba restregando las losetas del suelo como si se tratara de una doncella victoriana. Sin embargo, la visión de aquella parte tan femenina hizo que se detuviera unos segundos. Cada línea de la tela se le ceñía deliciosa mente a las curvas...

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke sintió un ataque de pode roso deseos, a pesar de que todos sus músculos se ten saron para oponer resistencia. Cuatro semanas sin sexo lo habían convertido en un animal, listo para abalan zarse sobre cualquier mujer. Apretó los puños con fuerza para concentrarse y así conseguir que su miem bro viril volviera a proporciones más adecuadas.

—¡Levántate del suelo! —gritó entonces, lleno de ira.

Sakura se dio la vuelta sobre las rodillas, completa mente asustada. Al hacerlo, golpeó sin querer el cubo e hizo que este se volcara ruidosamente contra el suelo.

—¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! —exclamó ella, completamente desolada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y empezar a fregar los suelos de mi casa?

Muy lentamente, Sakura se puso de pie. Llevaba puesto un vestido demasiado grande para ella, con un amplio escote que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto. Sin embargo, el verde destacaba de un modo increíble sobre su delicada y clara piel.

—Lo siento, creí que...

En aquel momento, Sasuke notó que la joven se tambaleaba y que su rostro se ponía, literalmente, de color blanco. Por encima del agua que se había derra mado, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos antes de que se desmayara delante de él.

—¿Cómo has podido ser tan tonta? ¿Acaso crees que te he invitado a mi casa para que ejerzas de esclava para mí?

—Solo quería ser útil —susurró Sakura, mientras aspi raba el ligero aroma que emanaba la chaqueta de Sasuke, que tenía tan cerca de la nariz.

Tenerla entre sus brazos no era lo más adecuado para que la creciente excitación de Sasuke remitiera. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, con ella. No estaba acostumbrado a sufrir aquella falta de control cuando estaba con una mujer. Se sentía muy tentado a decirle que si quería resultar útil, tenía un completo catálogo de distracciones que no tenían nada que ver con las obligaciones domésticas. Rápidamente, apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos y se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Allí descubrió a Kiba, que contemplaba absorto al pequeño Ta-chan.

—Sube a Ta-chan a su cuarto y quítale ese estúpido vestido —le dijo a Kiba.

—Solo se lo puse para que estuviera abrigado mien tras se le secaban sus propias ropas —protestó Sakura— No sabe que es un vestido.

—¡Podrías estar dañando su identidad sexual de por vida!

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó ella, mientras Sasuke la llevaba hacia un ascensor del que Sakura no había te nido noticias hasta entonces.

Una vez dentro, la dejó en el suelo y apretó el botón sin esperar a Kiba. La puerta se cerró rápidamente.

—El suelo está ahora hecho un asco —se lamentó Sakura—. No puedo dejarlo así.

—Cállate —susurró Sasuke, mientras trataba de respi rar lenta y profundamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Había tenido un día terrible, prohibiendo que le pa saran llamadas de Susume, haciendo que su secreta ria se encargara de cancelar los preparativos de la boda y tratando de evitar las miradas de especulación que veía en los ojos de sus empleados.

Sasuke Uchiha y Susume, una pareja de ensueño, habían roto. Toda su vida había estado pendiente de guardar su intimidad y, en aquellos momentos, cuando las circunstancias lo habían puesto en una situación muy humillante para él, en lo único que podía pensar era en el sexo con aquella jovencita, casi una desconocida.

Sakura guardó silencio y sintió que el ambiente se iba cargando por momentos. Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró, ella sintió que el reducido espacio del ascensor se llenaba de una extraña excitación que la hacía vibrar a pesar del agotamiento que sentía. No sa bía por qué hasta entonces nunca había sido tan cons ciente del magnetismo de una poderosa masculinidad.

Por fin tuvo que admitir que se sentía muy atraída por Uchiha Sasuke, tanto que casi no podía pensar con coherencia. Aquello la aturdió mucho, dado que ni siquiera Jiro la había hecho reaccionar de aquel modo con solo mirarla. Jiro nunca le había hecho ansiar sus caricias...

—Siento haberte hablado de ese modo —murmuró Sasuke, secamente, mientras se echaba a un lado para que ella pudiera salir del ascensor. Ella asintió ligera mente para aceptar sus disculpas—. Ahora, vete a des cansar. Haré que te envíen algo para cenar.

—No tengo hambre —susurró Sakura, con voz temblo rosa, ya sin poder mirarlo.

Entonces, escuchó cómo Sasuke se alejaba de ella. Se despreciaba por lo que había sentido unos minutos antes.

.

.

.

.

.

Un hombre como Uchiha Sasuke no le presta ría ninguna atención. Afortunadamente. Era completa mente inútil en la cama. «Frígida como un cadáver». Al recordar aquella penosa descripción de cómo Jiro había definido su actitud en la cama, rememoró tam bién que no había disfrutado en absoluto de aquella única sesión de intimidad física. Lo único bueno que había salido de todo aquello había sido la concepción de Ta-chan. Sin embargo, Jiro le había dejado bien claro que él lo había disfrutado todavía menos. ¿Cómo había podido creerlo cuando, borracho, él le había di cho que era la mujer con la que quería casarse? Aque llo solo había sido una frase pensada para meterla en tre las sábanas.

—¿Por qué no has abortado, estúpida? —le había es petado Jiro, justo antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara. La había tirado contra el suelo en su furia.

Aquello había ocurrido casi cinco meses atrás, pero Sakura recordaba lo mucho que la había asustado aque lla violencia.

—Si crees que me estoy ganando el dinero para gas tarlo, en ti y en tu bastardo, estás muy equivocada. Si tratas de adjudicármelo, haré que te arrepientas de ha ber nacido...

Lo que Sakura más sentía era que no hubiera visto antes que, bajo el superficial encanto de Jiro, se escon día un hombre que utilizaba y se aprovechaba de las mujeres. Se había acostado con otras chicas cuando había decidido cortar su relación con ella por dos ve ces. Le había mentido al respecto, aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, Sakura siempre había sospechado la verdad. Sin embargo, se había negado a aceptar el hecho de que un hombre que la trataba de aquella manera no podía tener sentimiento alguno hacia ella. Por eso, en el momento en que había logrado acostarse con ella, había empezado a perder interés.

Aquel había sido su castigo por comportarse como una tonta, por soñar con un vestido blanco y con la _Marcha Nupcial. _Lo que no podía soportar era la acti tud de sus padres. Sabía que la estarían echando terri blemente de menos, pero no podía volver a su casa mientras no llevara una alianza en el dedo. Las comu nidades de las sociedades rurales no eran muy libera les. Una hija soltera, madre de un hijo sin padre, solo podía mortificar y avergonzar a sus progenitores.

Justo en el momento en que Sakura se dejaba caer encima de la cama, Kiba entró en la habitación con el pequeño Ta-chan en brazos.

—He sacado las ropas del niño de la secadora, pero me temo que tendrás que ser tú quien lo cambie.

—Gracias —susurró ella con un hilo de voz, mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie para ocuparse de su hijo.

—El jefe tiene muy poca paciencia en estos momen tos. Traté de advertirte —le dijo Kiba, desde la puerta.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no había sabido escu char. Con su orgullo había ofendido a Sasuke Uchiha, la única persona que había sido amable con ella tras meses de indiferencia. Un hombre rico, atractivo como él no podía tener otros motivos para ayudarla que la caridad. Se sintió avergonzada de la realidad de lo que ella había deseado, avergonzada de lo que sentía cuando estaba con él...

A la mañana siguiente, la despertó el insistente so nido del teléfono. Era Sasuke.

—Voy a llevarte de compras y no quiero escuchar ningún argumento en contra. Verte vestida como una mendiga en mi casa me avergüenza.

—Pero...

—He contratado una niñera para que se ocupe de Ta-chan. Pudiste dormir hasta ahora porque ella ya se está ocupando del pequeño. Están los dos en el jardín. En cuanto tú hayas desayunado, quiero que bajes ense guida.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono sin darle opción a hablar. Mientras Sakura estaba colgando el auricular, comple tamente asombrada, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era el mayordomo, que le llevaba el desayuno que Sasuke le había prometido. ¿Y había contratado una niñera para que se ocupara de Ta-chan? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Además, no podía permitirle que le comprara ropa. Aquello estaba completamente descartado.

Sin embargo, el hambre la hizo sucumbir a la pri mera tentación, la del desayuno que le habían subido sobre una bandeja, que el mayordomo le había colo cado encima de la cama. Mientras comía, se tocó el lugar de la base del cráneo donde se había golpeado. Todavía le dolía un poco, pero después de una noche de sosegado descanso se sentía mucho mejor. En cuanto hubo desayunado, se dio una rápida ducha y se puso sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa, ya limpios. Además, añadió a su atuendo un jersey de hombre que había encontrado entre las ropas que Kiba le había lle vado.

Tras peinarse vigorosamente, bajó corriendo las es caleras. Encontró a Sasuke, paseando impacientemente por el vestíbulo. Solo con verlo, sintió que el aliento se le helaba en la garganta. Iba vestido con un elegante traje gris perla, que destacaba aún más su apostura y su piel bronceada. Su cabello negro brillaba bajo la luz que entraba por las ventanas y Sakura sintió un irrefre nable deseo de tocarlo.

—No puedo dejar que me lleves de compras —le dijo, en cambio, con un hilo de voz.

Una curiosa expresión tensó los rasgos de Sasuke. Su fuerte mandíbula se tensó.

—Hoy necesito una distracción. Y tú eres esa dis tracción. Me estarás haciendo un favor.

Tan desconcertada se quedó Sakura por aquellas pa labras que estaba ya casi dentro de la limusina antes de que recordara que aún no había visto a su hijo.

—Solo dos minutos, Sasuke —dijo, pronunciando su nombre por primera vez, lo que la hizo sonrojarse lige ramente.

La niñera era una joven muy agradable que hasta llevaba uniforme. Parecía el tipo de niñera que se con trataría para cuidar de un príncipe. De hecho, el pe queño Ta-chan subido en un imponente carrito, podría haber aspirado a serlo de no haber sido por sus raídas ropitas.

—¿Satisfecha? —le preguntó Sasuke, mientras Sakura entraba de nuevo en la limusina.

—Ta-chan parece estar muy contento...

—Deberías dejar de llamarlo Ta-chan y hacerlo por su nombre completo, Taichi —le dijo él, mientras Kiba se sentaba al lado del chófer.

—¿Por qué?

—Debes darle un nombre que le sirva también cuando sea adulto, no uno que lo haga parecer un caniche.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Sentía la sen sación de verse llevaba por una fuerte personalidad en un viaje que no lograba entender.

—¿Es... es que algo va mal... que te hace necesitar una distracción? —musitó ella, minutos después.

—Todo va perfectamente —replicó Sasuke, de perfil, dejando que ella admirara sus largas y espesas pesta ñas—. Todo va como debería ir —añadió, en un tono de voz tan duro que hizo que Sakura se quedara helada hasta la médula.

—Entonces, ¿hoy no tienes que trabajar? —dijo ella, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para reparar el apa rente daño que había causado.

—No.

—¿Y el que me lleves de compras es solo un capri cho... algo que suelen hacer las personas ricas cuando se aburren?

—Se podría pensar eso —respondió Sasuke —, pero también se podría decir que quiero mimarte un poco porque tú no pides nada y no estoy acostumbrado a eso en una mujer.

—Y yo no estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me compren cosas —afirmó Sakura, con una repentina segu ridad en sí misma—. Jiro solía pedirme dinero prestado constantemente. Siempre se le acababa. Y yo siempre me he pagado mis cosas... bueno, hasta hace poco.

—Jiro... ¿Es ese tipo el padre de Taichi? Parece una alhaja —dijo él, con desprecio—, ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé... ni quiero saberlo —susurró Sakura, a pe sar de que un temblor la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies—. La última vez que lo vi, me pegó...

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Sasuke. Tras vol verse para mirarla, la agarró del hombro.

—Menuda bocazas soy —musitó Sakura. Siempre ha bía tenido la intención de que aquello fuera un secreto.

—¿Has dicho que te pegó? —insistió Sasuke.

—Fue culpa mía...

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Yo vine a Londres con Ta-chan para encontrar a Jiro. Me llevó tiempo, porque había cambiado de trabajo y se había mudado de su última dirección cono cida—explicó Sakura— Yo fui una estúpida. Después de todo, él siempre supo cómo ponerse en contacto con migo, pero yo no quería aceptar que habíamos termi nado...

—Tenías un hijo suyo. Claro que no querías acep tarlo. ¿Sabía él que estabas embarazada cuando te abandonó?

—Cuando me abandonó —repitió ella.

Aquella palabra hacía que sonara mucho peor lo que Jeff había hecho. En realidad, solo había dejado de llamarla. Sabía que seguir a Jiro a Londres había sido la segunda peor equivocación que había cometido en su vida. Con un niño, le había resultado imposible mantenerse en una ciudad tan cara, pero no tenía nin gún otro sitio al que ir ni familiares con los que po nerse en contacto.

—No, no lo sabía —añadió ella—. De hecho, yo misma tardé bastante en darme cuenta de la situación.

—¿Qué ocurrió cuando por fin lo encontraste?

—Estaba viviendo en un apartamento muy elegante en Notting Hill. Yo llevaba a Ta-chan conmigo, dado que no tenía ningún otro sitio donde dejarlo. Jiro abrió la puerta...

—¿Y? —preguntó Sasuke, impaciente.

—Me dijo que tenía una visita y me metió rápida mente en la cocina. Cuando le dije que era el padre de mi hijo se puso hecho una furia. Entonces, apareció su novia... aquello fue peor aún que él me pegara porque sintió pena por mí. Aquel era su piso y decidió echar a Jiro a la calle hasta que se serenara. Ella era muy sofis ticada, mucho más mayor que yo, y no se sentía nada avergonzada por la situación. Incluso me preparó una taza de té mientras me decía que ir persiguiendo a Jeff con un niño había sido una estupidez. Me dijo también que Jeff había perdido la cabeza porque yo lo había acorralado cuando ella estaba en casa y que él solo ha bía tratado de librarse de mí para que ella no descu briera que era el padre de mi hijo.

—Encantadora...

—Tenía razón —susurró Sakura, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga—. Yo solo estaba demasiado asustada de afrontar el hecho de que estaba completa mente sola, así que me aferré al estúpido sueño de que todo cambiaría cuando él viera a... Taichi.

—No te has perdido nada —dijo Sasuke, mientras le levantaba el rostro para secarle las lágrimas con su propio pañuelo

— Tu hijo y tú tenéis suerte de haber podido escapar de un hombre que utiliza con tanta ra pidez los puños en un momento de crisis.

Sakura sintió la cálida mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. Al levantar los ojos, sintió que Jiro desaparecía tan rá pidamente de sus pensamientos como si no hubiera existido nunca. Marco estaba tan cerca de ella que casi no podía ni respirar. Bajó de nuevo los ojos y los cen tró sobre la sensual boca de su protector y, sin poder evitarlo, sacó ligeramente la lengua para humedecerse los resecos labios. Nunca en toda su vida se había sen tido tan desesperada, tan ansiosa por sentir los labios de un hombre sobre los suyos. El deseo era casi inso portable.

—No serán mis puños lo que tengas que temer de mí —murmuró Sasuke, de repente—. Yo soy mucho más imaginativo, aunque probablemente también más peli groso...

«Por favor, por favor, bésame. No me importa», pensóSakura, sin poder evitarlo. Entonces, el mágico mo mento se rompió cuando él se volvió para contestar el te léfono. Ni siquiera lo había oído sonar, tan fuerte había sido el contacto que se había producido entre ellos.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke la llevó primero a un exclusivo salón de pe luquería para que le arreglaran el cabello.

—¿Cortárselo? —dijo, incrédulo, repitiendo las mis mas palabras de la estilista— ¿Tanto?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró a la joven de la mano y tiró de ella rápidamente para sacarla del salón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sakura, avergon zada, al notar que todo el mundo se volvía a mirarlos.

—No te pienso dejar en manos de una lunática a la que le encanta utilizar las tijeras...

En aquel momento, una voz femenina rompió el si lencio que parecía rodearlos.

—¡ Sasuke!

Una impresionante pelirroja, con ojos felinos y unos labios de vampiresa se acercó a ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su elegante porte, se notaba una cierto pánico en su actitud.

—Esa estúpida recepcionista no te ha reconocido, ¿verdad? Que tú salgas de mi salón con el ceño frun cido es muy malo para mi negocio.

—¡La mejor de tus estilistas quiere cortarle esa glo riosa melena! —exclamó él, señalando a Sakura.

—Evidentemente, se trata de una mujer sin imagina ción. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de ella. En reali dad, solo necesita que se le dé un poco de forma. ¿Quién es? ¿Una de tus primas de Italia? —añadió la mujer, como si Sakura fuera muda.

—Casi no habla inglés —afirmó Sasuke, ante la incre dulidad de Sakura, que casi no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Supongo que tendrá nombre. Yo me llamo Karin—dijo la mujer, extendiendo una mano, con una mani cura perfecta, a la asombrada Sakura.

—Se llama Misaki —dijo Sasuke, sin inmutarse—. Es muy tímida. Me gustaría que también la maquilla ras...

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—La suficiente para poder parecer una mujer —res pondió Sasuke, con voz profunda.

—En ese caso, supongo que estarás pensando hacer algo con respecto a la ropa que lleva puesta —replicó la dueña del salón, entre risas.

Quince minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba sentada de lante de un espejo mientras Karin le cortaba el cabello con exagerado cuidado.

—Lo que Sasuke quiere, Sasuke lo consigue...

Dado que Sakura no conocía ni una sola palabra de italiano con la que contestar y no se atrevía a imitar el acento, apretó los labios y guardó silencio. Cuando pu diera estar con Marco a solas, le iba a echar una buena reprimenda por lo que le estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué ha bía tenido que privarla de la habilidad de hablar?

—Ojalá yo hablara italiano —suspiró Karin—. Me apues to algo a que tú conoces todos los detalles de la histo ria. Daría mi brazo derecho por conocer los sucios en tresijos de la caída de Susume. Los rumores resultan tan intrigantes...

¿Quién era Susume? ¿Sería alguna ex novia de Sasuke? Decidió apretar los dientes y aguantar estoica mente la sesión de peluquería y maquillaje. No pudo verse hasta el último momento. Entonces, se limitó a contemplarse con incredulidad. La transformación era increíble.

—Soy la mujer en mi profesión, aunque esté mal que lo diga yo misma —comentó Karin, al notar el asombro de la joven.

Le había aplicado una sombra grisácea en los pár pados, lo que le daba una dramática profundidad y ha cía que el color de los ojos resaltara aún más. Karin había conseguido que los pómulos le destacaran como si fuera la modelo de una revista y su boca, maquillada de rosa, parecía tan jugosa como un melocotón.

Sasuke estaba esperando en recepción, hablando en italiano a través de su teléfono móvil. Al verla, bajó el teléfono y una suave sonrisa se reflejó en su hermosa boca.

—_Bella Misaki..._

En aquel mismo momento, Sakura supo que se había enamorado desesperadamente de él.

Se sentía lumi nosa, con una bombilla en medio de la oscuridad. Y era él quien le daba la corriente necesaria para brillar, él el hombre que, por primera vez en dos años, había conseguido que se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma.

Tras colocarla una mano en la espalda, la acompañó de nuevo a la limusina.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Karin esa mentira de que yo era italiana. —le preguntó Sakura, tratando de encontrar la furia que había experimentado al conocer a la estilista. Sin embargo, no pudo hallarla.

—Es la chismosa mayor de toda la ciudad. Podría haber hecho que le contaras tu vida entera en solo cinco minutos.

—¡No podía ni hablar! ¡No sé ni una sola palabra de italiano!

—Lo sé. Ha sido una jugada muy inteligente por mi parte, ¿verdad? —Bromeó Sasuke —.He conseguido casi el mismo efecto que si os hubiera amordazado a las dos. Karin estaba temblando de pura frustración.

Sakura lo golpeó, a modo de broma, sobre las costi llas. Entonces, apartó rápidamente la mano, temerosa de haberse mostrado demasiado familiar con Sasuke. Sin embargo, él le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sakura le diera un golpe en el pecho.

La siguiente parada fue una boutique tan sofisticada, tan grande y con tanto estilo que, cuanto más en traban, más trataba Sakura de esconderse tras Sasuke, avergonzada de su humilde atuendo.

— ¿Qué papel te gustaría representar aquí? ¿El de la hija de un millonario excéntrico? ¿Un miembro de una casa real europea que viaja de incógnito?

—Creo que prefiero ser yo misma, aunque me gusta ría que tú te ocuparas de hablar con la dependienta —susurró Sakura, al ver que una esbelta mujer se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Lo único que preocupa a todas estas personas es el color de mi dinero —musitó Marco, no sin cierto aire de amargura—. Cuanto más rico eres, más se humillan ante ti estas personas.

—Yo no sé mucho sobre eso, pero espero que no va yas a ser grosero —musitó Sakura, muy preocupada.

Inesperadamente, Marco se echó a reír.

La envió sola con la dependienta a la sección de len cería. No prestó atención a los abundantes consejos de la dependienta que trataba de venderle cien artículos de cada prenda, por no hablar de cosas que Sakura ni siquiera había sabido que existían. Al final, se decidió simple mente por varios juegos de sujetador y braguitas. Decidió que no necesitaba camisón, dado que había encontrado uno en la bolsa que Kiba le había dado y que le servía muy bien. No era ninguna manirrota. Su conciencia le advirtió que no estaba bien que dejara que Marco se gas tara su dinero en ella. Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo sonreír y bromear. Solo por eso, podría dejar que le com prara cien sacos de abono si era aquello lo que quería.

—Esta es la parte que me gusta más —anunció Sasuke, cuando Sakura volvió a reunirse con él. Estaba sentado sobre un taburete, al lado de un mini bar, en una espaciosa sala que contenía una pequeña pasa rela—, ¿Te apetece un poco de champán?

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora? —quiso saber Sakura mientras se subía con dificultad a otro taburete y acep taba la copa que él le ofrecía.

—Las modelos muestran las creaciones. Nosotros elegimos lo que nos gusta y entonces tú te lo pruebas.

—Veo que ya has hecho esto antes —dijo ella.

Descu brió que no le gustaba la idea de que hubiera hecho aquello mismo con otras mujeres.

—Pero nunca sin que me lo pidan o me engañen para que lo haga —confesó Sasuke, tristemente.

—Si es eso lo que sentías, simplemente deberías ha ber dicho que no —afirmó Sakura, asombrada de que ciertas mujeres pudieran llegar a tales extremos solo por avaricia—Es decir, esto no ha sido idea mía y no parece estar divirtiéndote mucho más que a mí así que ¿por qué no lo dejamos ya? Por favor...

—Yo no quiero dejarlo —replicó él, agarrándole un rizo y enredándoselo en el dedo—. Quiero ver que estás hermosa...

—No puedo ser lo que no soy... —susurró ella, muy confusa.

—Tú puedes ser lo que quieras ser, _cara..._

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y sintió que el corazón em pezaba a latirle a toda velocidad. La cautela que las úl timas y duras lecciones que la vida le había enseñado le obligó a tener los pies en el suelo.

Sabía que los cuentos de hadas no existían en la vida real. Sin em bargo, cuando separó ligeramente los labios para to mar oxígeno, notó que Sasuke se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba suavemente la boca con la punta de la lengua. Solo duró un segundo, pero sintió una co rriente eléctrica que se abrió paso a través de ella e hizo que su cuerpo respondiera de un modo instantá neo, apasionado. Aquella sensación le había producido tanto placer que se echó a temblar, y se habría caído al suelo si él no la hubiera rodeado con un brazo para evi tarlo.

—Relájate...

Sakura estaba atónita. Tal vez aquello solo había sido un ligero coqueteo para él, pero le había provocado sensaciones que ella nunca había conocido. Quiso mostrar una actitud tan despreocupada como él, pero le resultó imposible. ¿Qué quería de ella? No sería lo evidente, ¿verdad? ¿No sería que quería una amante de bajo presupuesto? ¿Qué tenían ellos en común?

—Lo siento, no he podido resistirme —admitió Sasuke, en voz baja.

—Me apuesto algo a que puedes resistirte a mis en cantos perfectamente —le espetó ella—. ¡No juegues conmigo!

—Entonces, deja de darme luz verde —replicó él, de jando a Sakura tan desconcertada que la joven se sintió aliviada cuando una mujer se acercó al estrado.

Las cortinas se abrieron y salió la primera modelo. Desde el primer momento, Sakura se quedó atónita. Nunca antes había visto un desfile de modelos y la desconcertaba que todo aquello se hubiera preparado exclusivamente para ellos dos. Las descripciones que la mujer iba haciendo de los trajes no significaban nada para ella, pero todos los diseños le parecieron maravillosos. Sin embargo, no se podía imaginar ves tida con prendas de aquel calibre.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó Marco, cuando las cortinas se cerraron por fin.

—Sí... gracias.

—¿Irás ahora a probarte la selección que he hecho para ti?

—¿Por qué? Yo nunca me voy a poner esas prendas en toda mi vida —protestó Sakura— Soy mucho más hu milde que todo eso y me alegro de serlo. ¿Dónde diablos me iba yo a poner todos esos trajes y vestidos lar gos?

Sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho, Sasuke la ayudó a descender del taburete y la envió en dirección hacia la mujer que había estado describiendo los mo delos y que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. La lle varon a un vestidor, donde Sakura se convirtió en el centro de atención de una horda de dependientas. Ya la esperaban una selección de bolsos y zapatos. La hicie ron vestirse con prenda tras prenda para luego ver cómo desfilaba por la pasarela.

Al principio, se mostró muy tímida y se limitó a quedarse inmóvil mientras Marco le decía que se mo viera. Entonces, alguien puso un poco de música y Sakura encontró el espíritu propio de la ocasión. Em pezó a posar, a imitar a las modelos. Cada vez que él reía, exageraba más sus movimientos. Sakura también se estaba divirtiendo, pero su mayor placer provenía de ver cómo Sasuke disfrutaba.

—Ponte el vestido verde —le dijo Sasuke, cuando hu bieron terminado.

De acuerdo. Le permitiría que le comprara solo un vestido. En realidad, le había parecido que no era un hombre muy práctico. Con un par de faldas y de blusas y unos pantalones en una tienda cualquiera habría sido más que suficiente. Solo Dios sabía cuánto dinero cos taba aquel vestido. Este le dejaba los hombros al descu bierto, para luego recogérsele en un corpiño de tercio pelo y terminar con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. En realidad, el vestido le encantaba. Al verse en el espejo, le pareció que era una joven de la alta socie dad, sin una sola preocupación en el mundo...

Sakura salió del vestidor para reunirse con Sasuke, sin poder evitar la considerable altura de los zapatos que llevaba puestos.

—Estás preciosa, _cara... _—susurró él. Entonces, tomó de una silla una prenda que parecía de piel y se la co locó alrededor de los hombros—. Y ahora pareces una reina...

Había espejos por todas partes. Cuando Sakura se miró, vio un hermoso y suave abrigo de piel sintética en color crema, que le llegaba hasta media pierna, y que proporcionaba un bellísimo contraste con el color de su cabello.

—¿Te ganas la vida haciendo que se cumplan los sueños de los demás? —le preguntó a Sasuke, a través del espejo. Al verse junto a él, se echó a temblar y re cordó que los sueños nunca duran—. Deberías hacerlo.

—Todavía no ha terminado el día.

En realidad, ya era bien entrada la tarde. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que sa lieron de la tienda y vio que ya había anochecido com pletamente.

—¿Está abierta esta tienda siempre hasta estas ho ras?

—No. Hoy ha estado abierta solo por nosotros. Ahora, iremos a cenar.

Kiba se incorporó al verlos llegar. Estaba apoyado sobre el capó de la limusina. Al mirar a Sakura, su rostro se tensó y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Por qué me ha mirado Kiba de ese modo? —susu rró ella, muy afectada.

—Kiba no debería mirarte de modo alguno —replicó Sasuke, con dureza.

La llevó a un restaurante que parecía ser de los más exclusivos de la ciudad. El maítre se acercó rápida mente para saludar a Sasuke, por lo que Sakura dedujo que era un cliente habitual. Mientras avanzaban entre las mesas, la suave conversación desapareció secamente, dejando una sensación incómoda. Todas las ca bezas parecían estar pendientes de ellos.

—¿Por qué me da la sensación de que todos nos es tán mirando?

—Te estás mirando a ti —respondió Sasuke.

—¿A mí? —replicó Sakura, atónita.

—Están especulando con tu identidad. Estás muy hermosa con ese vestido...

Al oír aquellas palabras de apreciación, Sakura sintió que el corazón le latía aún con más fuerza y sonrió. No creía que nadie tuviera el más mínimo interés por ella, pero aceptó el cumplido.

Cuando se hubieron sentado, se puso a estudiar el menú que el maítre le había entregado. A pesar de que todo parecía estar en inglés, no entendía ninguno de los términos que allí se mostraban.

Cuando llegó el camarero, Sakura se sentía al borde del pánico. Todavía estaba buscando frenéticamente un plato que pudiera reconocer.

—Yo te recomendaría el sorbete —murmuró Sasuke.

—Oh, sí... creo que me gustaría —dijo Sakura, ali viada.

Sasuke estaba charlando animadamente con ella cuando le colocaron enfrente algo que parecía un pudín en una copa muy alta. Trató de no parecer sorpren dida y no le prestó atención. Sin embargo, no conse guía saber cuál de los cubiertos debía utilizar. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se estaba tomando tranquilamente una sopa.

—En realidad, no tengo mucha hambre —dijo, cuando el sorbete empezó a perder su consistencia, a pesar de que se sentía verdaderamente hambrienta.

Cuando llegó la hora de elegir el siguiente plato, decidió mostrarse más segura de sí misma.

—Tomaré una ensalada —afirmó, aunque enseguida lamentó haberlo hecho. Aquello parecía ser un plato especial y se produjo un gran revuelo para decidir el tipo de ensalada que quería tomar. Sakura se moría por decir que simplemente le bastaba con un poco de le chuga.

Supo que había utilizado los cubiertos equivocados para tomarse la ensalada porque, cuando los agarró, el camarero se inclinó sobre ella para retirárselos. Sin embargo, decidió pretender que no se había dado cuenta. Al menos, pudo comer algo.

Cuando llegó al postre, se sintió mucho más tran quila. No había duda alguna de que _chocolat _querría decir chocolate. A los pocos minutos, el camarero le llevó lo que había pedido. Era algo parecido a una tela de araña, que cubría una especie de concha que conte nía algo que no era capaz de tomar, y un montón de hojas y bayas que adornaban el plato. Estas últimas sa bían a veneno puro y le quitaron las ganas de probar el resto.

—Deberías comer más —le dijo Sasuke, sin tocar las hojas y las bayas que había en su plato y tomando di rectamente una porción de merengue con un tenedor.

¿Un tenedor?

Sakura apartó el plato y decidió que el hambre era mejor que la vergüenza pública. Decidió que, en cuanto todos se hubieran ido a la cama, iría a asaltar el frigorífico que había visto en la cocina.

En la puerta del restaurante, Sasuke le rodeó los hombros con el delicioso abrigo. Aquella atención tan personal la hizo sentirse muy importante, pero recordó que, solo dos noches antes, había estado vagando por las calles, hambrienta y asustada. Aquel pensamiento le ayudó a volver a poner los pies en el suelo. Aquel era el mundo de Sasuke, no el suyo.

Recordó que el beso que él le había dedicado antes solo había sido un coqueteo. Él era un hombre muy atractivo y solo había estado flirteando con ella. Al entrar en la limusina, pensó en su hijo. Ta-chan, que no era lo suficientemente sofisticado como para per tenecer a aquella clase y al que se le había llamado Taichi, era su verdadero mundo, junto con los pe queños estudios, los caseros, los trabajos intermina bles y aburridos...

A pesar de todo, contempló a Sasuke una vez más, tratando de almacenar imágenes para el futuro. No sólo era su atractivo, su innata elegancia; tenía un aura de seguridad en sí mismo que transmitía a ella también. Nada podía ir mal mientras estuviera a su lado. ¿Era posible enamorarse tan rápidamente? Tanto si lo era como si no, tendría que olvidarse de sus sueños de adolescente, de los lujos... Sin em bargo, por mucho que se esforzaba, no conseguía de jar de mirarlo.

—No tienes por qué conformarte solo con mirar, _cara _—murmuró él de repente—. Puedes tocar también.

Atónita. Sakura se quedó inmóvil. El rubor volvió a cubrirle el rostro. Con aquellas palabras, se sentía como si Sasuke la hubiera desnudado delante de una divertida audiencia. Sabía que meterse en la cama con Sasuke Uchiha sería la mayor de las equivocaciones. No solo fracasaría a la hora de transmitirle la imagen que había querido darle de sí misma, sino que se senti ría humillada y barata después.

—¿Para eso me has dado un día de cuento de hadas? —replicó.

—Claro que no —respondió él, tensando el rostro.

—Me has vestido como si fuera una muñeca y me has hecho probar una muestra de lo que presumiblemente, a ti te gusta —prosiguió ella, tratando de aguan tar los sollozos que se abrían pasó en su interior—, pero yo sigo siendo la misma. Tal vez, no sea muy especial, pero si hubo algo que aprendí de Jiro fue que tengo que respetarme más a mí misma.

—En estos momentos, no quiero oír hablar de ese novio tuyo —replicó él, lleno de mordacidad—. Sin em bargo, puedes estar segura de que nunca he tenido que chantajear a una mujer para que se metiera en mi cama.

Sakura creyó aquellas palabras. No obstante, sabía que si volvía a hablar, se echaría a llorar y quedaría to davía más en ridículo. Cuando la limusina llegó a la casa, se bajó de ella rápidamente y empezó a subir las escaleras antes de que Marco hubiera podido entrar en la casa. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su hijo. El niño estaba profundamente dormido y Sakura decidió que, al día si guiente, se iría directamente a los servicios sociales para buscar un trabajo. El día siguiente sería el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Bajo la ducha, dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haberse sentido tentada? Había sido un día mágico, pero Sasuke no era muy diferente del resto de los hombres que había conocido. Estaba progra mado por sus hormonas y siempre dispuesto a aprove charse de las mujeres.

Se puso el camisón de seda blanco que había lle vado la noche anterior. Le quedaba algo estrecho, so bre todo en el escote, pero no tenía intención alguna de bajar vestida de aquella guisa a la calle. Se metió en la cama, pero no consiguió dormir. Entonces, oyó un suave sollozo que procedía de la habitación de Ta-chan. Rápidamente, salió de la cama para ver cómo es taba su hijo.

El niño seguía dormido. Cuando comprobó que es taba bien y que dormía tranquilamente, decidió que, seguramente, solo había sido un mal sueño. Se dispuso a volver a su dormitorio, pero entonces, en la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con el pasillo, se quedó petrificada al ver a Sasuke, de pie en el umbral, vestido solo con un par de calzoncillos bóxer de color negro.

.

.

.

.

**Bishko: huyy se quedo en una parte donde siento que me lincharan pero así dicta la ley solo sigo ordenes, como dice Temari, ordenes son ordenes xD. bye nos leemos. **

**Atte: Bishko**

_Post Data: voy rápido por que planeo acabar antes de año nuevo y comenzar con el siguiente proyectó, mil disculpas si se les hace que voy rápido. _

_Post Data 2: ¿les pareció estúpido el nombre del capitulo?_


	5. Passione

**Bishko****: Antes de empezar solo quiero decirles Hontoni Sumimasen, por las horrores de ortografía se que se me escaparon nombres pero estaba mas preocupada por las palabras separadas no se si se dieron cuenta de esas palabras, bien cuando están en Word esta todo tranquilo no hay palabras separadas etcétera, ahora lo subo a la pagina y no veo las palabras separadas, lo agregó a la historia y hay una malditas palabras separadas…. Eso me entufa (es como cabrea) de sobre manera espero que esta vez no sea así, bien aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten.**

_Post Data: Waring, precaución, abunai, Precauzioni, el nombre del capitulo lo dice todo pero como quiera se los reitero, este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes, cual escenas ni que lo estuvieran viendo, mas bien lectura no apropiada para todo por eso esta en T, si lo ponía M ni que fuera novela erótica, pero, solo será este capitulo no mas, bueno eso creo por el momento me retiro disfruten su lectura traumante. _

**Capitulo 4**

**Passione**

**Pasión **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

He oído que Taichi lloraba... ¿está bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, sigue dormido —le dijo Sakura, en un hilo de voz.

El cabello negro azulado de Sasuke estaba alborotado, su fuerte mandíbula oscurecida por el nacimiento del vello y sus ojos estaban tan brillantes como siempre. Parecía un sexy bucanero, fuerte y masculino.

Sakura se sintió incapaz de moverse, como si se hubiera quedado pegada a aquel sitio, y no dejaba de mirarlo, con los la bios ligeramente entreabiertos. Si le había resultado imposible dejar de mirarlo cuando estaba vestido, el desafío era aún mayor cuando estaba medio desnudo.

Aunque sabía que no debía mirarlo de aquel modo y se sentía muy avergonzada por su propia fascinación, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Parecía que el corazón le estaba latiendo en la garganta. Sasuke era magnífico. La dilatada mirada de Sakura iba desde sus anchos y suaves hombros, los rizos oscuros que le adornaban liberalmente el torso, pasando por su firme vientre hasta la cinturilla del bóxer, que ceñían sus esbeltas caderas y parecían desa fiar su curiosidad, Sakura se detuvo ahí, horrorizada.

Con los ojos más brillantes que nunca. Sasuke se acercó a ella. Iba descalzo y no hizo ni un solo ruido mientras caminaba. La tranquilidad se había convertido en un silencio eléctrico, vivo con peligrosas vibraciones. Solo entonces se le ocurrió a Sakura que su ligero camisón no era la prenda de vestir adecuada para presentarse delante de un macho tan apasionado. Las mejillas le ardían fieramente y, como protección, Sakura dobló los brazos y se cubrió el pecho.

—Debemos estar en igualdad de condiciones, _cara _—susurró él.

Entonces, le agarró suavemente las muñe cas y se las apartó. Durante unos minutos, le dedicó una intensa mirada de apreciación.

Sakura sintió que el aliento la ahogaba en la garganta. Sabía que estaba contemplándole los senos, que se dibujaban claramente por lo ajustado que le estaba el cuerpo del camisón, y sintió la quemazón de su propia mortificación.

Sasuke exhaló un profundo y gutural sonido. Enton ces, extendió la mano y tiró de ella. La estrechó contra él, colocándole las manos en las caderas para conectar más íntimamente su feminidad con la plenitud de la fuerza de su erección.

—Espero que estés de humor pasa satisfacer a un hombre muy hambriento, _bella mía _—gruñó Sasuke, segundos antes de que tomara la boca de ella entre sus labios con arrolladora pasión.

Aquel era su primer y verdadero beso e hizo que Sakura perdiera el control. Estaba tan pegada a él que era consciente de su virilidad con cada fibra de su ser. La boca de Sasuke era dura, caliente y carnal. Nadie la ha bía besado nunca de aquella manera. Tras hacer que separara ligeramente los labios, inundó la tierna hume dad del interior de sus labios con la lengua, entablando una batalla muy sensual. Le hizo querer más, le hizo querer tanto más que Sakura se echó a temblar y gimió bajo la desatada pasión de la que él la había hecho blanco.

La fuerza de sus manos la moldeaba contra él. Entonces, la tomó súbitamente en brazos. Los temerosos ojos de Sakura se abrieron justo en el momento en que él cerraba una puerta tras ellos. Unas impresionantes lámparas lucían a ambos lados de una enorme cama. El cabecero, tallado en madera, se completaba con un fabuloso dosel formado de elaborados pliegues de tela que caían hasta el suelo.

—Me has tenido muy caliente todo el día —musitó Sasuke.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, tímidamente. Se maravillaba que pudiera haber incitado el deseo de un hombre como Sasuke. A pesar de todo, lo único que la preocupaba era ser una decepción para él. Ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza negarse a lo que Sasuke quería de ella.

—Estoy duro como una roca, ¿no te has dado cuenta todavía?

Aquella afirmación tan franca le llenó las mejillas de rubor. Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama, con ella todavía en brazos.

—¿Cómo puede ser que una madre soltera se sonroje con tanta frecuencia?

—No lo sé.

Sin embargo, aquella pregunta le dolió profundamente, dado que sugería que había mantenido relaciones sexuales frecuentemente antes de quedarse embarazada, lo que estaba muy lejos de la verdad. A pesar de todo, aquellos ojos tan hermosos hacían que se per diera sin posibilidad alguna de encontrarse. Aquella era la única vez que se sentiría tan cerca de un hombre como él. Sabía que aquel no era el inicio de una relación. Los hombres como Sasuke Uchiha no tenían re laciones con chicas corrientes como ella. De hecho, no se imaginaba qué milagro habría ocurrido para que hu biera podido parecer atractiva ante sus ojos.

Sasuke la dejó en el suelo para que pudiera ponerse de pie. La colocó entre sus muslos y levantó ligera mente la mano para tocar las hombreras que sostenían el camisón.

—Quiero mirarte —le dijo.

Y antes de que pudiera imaginarse lo que había querido decir con aquello, sintió que Sasuke le bajaba las hombreras para que el camisón cayera al suelo.

—Por favor...

Sakura se echó a temblar. Estaba desnuda delante de un hombre por primera vez en su vida, por lo que tuvo que resistir la urgencia de volver a cubrirse. Un extraño sentimiento de calor le ardía entre las caderas, a medida que la ardiente mirada que él le estaba dedi cando le recorría los pechos, los rosados pezones que los coronaban y el delicado vello color rosa que le cubría la entrepierna.

Sasuke volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, como si fuera una muñeca.

—Estás temblando... y ni siquiera te he tocado.

—Sí... —susurró Sakura avergonzada de su propia de bilidad y presa de un desesperado anhelo físico.

—Tienes la piel tan clara comparada con la mía —musitó, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el de licado torso de Sakura y escuchaba cómo ella contenía el aliento. Después, deslizó un poco más la mano y empezó a juguetear con los erguidos pezones—. Tienes unos senos muy hermosos...

Sakura había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás y ge mía en voz alta, haciendo de un modo desesperado que él la acariciara una y otra vez. Entonces, Sasuke bajó la cabeza y tomó entre sus labios una de aquellas rosas. Sakura gritó de placer, incapaz de controlar su propia reacción.

Sasuke torturaba la tierna carne con los dientes, dejando que la lengua aliviara con su humedad las zonas más sensibles. Sakura no había conocido nunca placer como aquel, no había sabido que su cuerpo pudiera sentir con tanta intensidad. Cada vez que la tocaba, el placer aumentaba y luchaba por buscar más y más sensaciones, que hacían que los músculos se le tensaran como nunca había experimentado antes.

Sasuke la levantó entre sus brazos y la colocó en el centro de la cama. A continuación, se inclinó sobre ella, ejerciendo plenamente su satisfacción por un control absoluto. Sakura, al mirar la intensidad de aquellos ojos dorados, sentía como si se deshiciera como la miel. Nunca antes había sido más consciente de su propio cuerpo. Tenía los pezones hinchados y bri llando por los besos que él les había dedicado. Su ín tima feminidad estaba húmeda y lista...

Sakura clavó las uñas en la colcha para tratar de afe rrarse al mundo que parecía más bien propio de una fantasía erótica, un mundo que le había resultado com pletamente ajeno hasta entonces. Al hacerlo, se sintió completamente fuera de lugar. Estaba nerviosa, al contrario que unos minutos antes, cuando había anhelado saber lo que la esperaba a continuación.

—¿Podrías apagar las luces? —susurró, con voz tem blorosa.

—No... quiero verte —afirmó Sasuke.

—¿Verme? —preguntó Sakura completamente asom brada por aquel concepto.

—No tienes nada que esconder. No puedes. Y me gusta así. Gozo con el hecho de ver que sientes todo lo que me demuestras...

—¿Sí? —musitó ella.

Enseguida, bajó los ojos. Se sentía presa de una intensa mortificación...

—Mírame... —insistió Sasuke. Sakura cerró los ojos—Sakura... si me deseas, mírame.

Durante un instante, ella se sintió como un juguete que Sasuke controlaba. Abrió los ojos y vio que él se tumbaba sobre la cama, dominante y masculino, pero absolutamente irresistible. Miró... claro que miró. Se sentía literalmente inmovilizada por el poder de aque llos ojos oscuros.

Con una profunda risotada de satisfacción. Sasuke dejó que la punta de la lengua acariciara suavemente los labios de Sakura, para luego deslizarse entre ellos, con un erótico movimiento que hizo que el corazón de la joven latiera a toda velocidad. Entonces, se incorporó ligeramente y se despojó de los calzoncillos. En aquel momento, Sakura se sonrojó aún más. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre en aquel estado, ni había querido hacerlo, pero allí estaba, con el sexo completa mente erguido. Parecía haber más de lo que ella, en su ingenuidad, había esperado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke, al notar algo extraño inmediatamente.

—Nada...

Ya se había resignado ante la perspectiva del dolor, pero se consoló al pensar que, lo que ella había creído que se desarrollaba durante horas, apenas sobrepasaba el minuto.

Sasuke se cernió sobre ella con la gracia de un predador. Volvió a juguetear con la boca de la joven, mientras con una mano le acariciaba suavemente un pecho y hacía que su rosada cima se irguiera de nuevo entre sus dedos. Toda la aprensión que ella estaba sin tiendo en aquellos momentos desapareció mediante un largo suspiro, mientras las caderas se le levantaban de la cama en un movimiento instintivo más viejo que el propio tiempo...

—Quiero torturarte de placer, _bella mía._

Deslizó un dedo entre los labios entreabiertos de Sakura. Ella lo lamió instintivamente. Poco a poco, el deseo volvía a despertarse dentro de ella.

—Quiero que me supliques —añadió Sasuke, frotándose contra ella para que pudiera sentir la dura y potente fuerza de su excitación—. Va a ser una noche muy larga...

Sakura se sintió reaccionar ante aquellas palabras de amenaza sensual. Sintió que, de nuevo, se deshacía por dentro, que era esclava de aquella voz, del cálido aroma que emanaba de él y de las seductoras sensacio nes que estaba experimentado al notar aquel poderoso cuerpo contra el suyo. Entonces, ella levantó la mano y le tocó una mejilla. Le encantaba tocarlo, sentirlo con tra sus dedos. Se sentía totalmente vinculada a él, atrapada por aquellos maravillosos ojos, en trance...

Sasuke giró la cabeza y atrapó uno de los dedos de la mano de Sakura entre sus labios. De repente, ella ya no pudo resistirlo más y apartó el dedo para encontrar aquella seductora boca sólo para sí misma. Hundió los dedos en aquel glorioso cabello oscuro y dejó escapar un gemido mientras Sasuke le devoraba la boca con ardiente pasión. Anhelaba sentirlo, estaba experimen tando un deseo que nunca había sentido antes, deseaba que Sasuke le diera lo que nunca antes le había intere sado...

— Sasuke, por favor... —gimió.

—Todavía no —le aseguró él, mientras le acariciaba dulcemente los músculos del vientre. Entonces, al notar el fin del trazo de una cicatriz, se detuvo—, ¿Qué es eso?

—Cuando Ta-chan nació, me hicieron una cesárea.

—No importa. No por eso eres menos hermosa...

Sasuke siguió con su exploración y dejó que las ye mas de sus dedos flirtearan seductoramente con el vello que cubría la dulce feminidad de Sakura. Cuando vio que ella, automáticamente, separaba las piernas, no pudo contener una carcajada.

Entonces, localizó el pequeño centro del placer má ximo y lentamente, empezó a estimularlo. Aquellas ca ricias volvieron loca a Sakura. El placer explotó dentro de ella a medida que aquella dulce rosa se iba abriendo estirándose... No podía hablar, ni hacer nada que fuera más allá de sentir aquella desesperante necesidad. Cuando parecía estar a punto de alcanzar la cima de unas sensaciones que no había experimentado con an terioridad, Sasuke se detuvo, negándole lo que ella más deseaba. Cada vez que repetía los mismos gestos, iba un poco más allá, se aferraba a él y estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de frustración por no poder com prender lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su propio cuerpo.

—Por favor, te deseo ahora...

Sasuke acarició la henchida humedad que tenía en tre las piernas y dejó que un dedo la penetrara una, dos veces hasta que ella gritó más allá del control, sin pu dor alguno.

—Estás caliente, húmeda y tensa, _amore..._

Entonces, le colocó las manos sobre las caderas y le colocó una almohada debajo para levantarla un poco más. Tras unos momentos de espera, Sakura se dio cuenta de que él se había estado colocando un preser vativo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke se lanzó sobre ella con pasión, inclinándola para que pudiera recibirlo en un ángulo que la sorpren dió. La penetró de un solo movimiento, que la volvió loca de placer. Gemía de impaciencia, esperando que él volviera a moverse dentro de ella. Cuando él volvió a repetirlo, sintió una excitación física salvaje y apa sionada que no había experimentado jamás.

—Santo Cielo... cómo te deseo...

La intensidad de su propio placer estuvo a punto de volverla loca. Sasuke se movía sobre ella con una fuerza rítmica que la hacía arder de deseo, gemir y luchar por conseguir aire. No parecía poder experimen tar nada más que los poderosos movimientos de Sasuke dentro de su delicada feminidad y el modo en que le latía el corazón por el gozo que le producía aquella po sesión. Poco a poco, Sasuke fue enviándola hasta la cima del éxtasis. Sintió un clímax tan fuerte que le pa reció que se había roto en un millón de pedazos.

Sasuke contempló el placer que ella llevaba escrito en el rostro y sonrió.

—Nunca había sabido... —musitó ella—. No sabía que... pudiera sentir de ese modo...

—Una y otra vez, _bella mía _—susurró Sasuke. Entonces, la hizo tumbarse sobre el vientre, antes de que ella pudiera comprender lo que tenía la intención de hacer—. Déjame demostrártelo.

— Sasuke...

Se sentía completamente asombrada al ver que él hacía que se colocara de rodillas. Volvió a penetrarla de nuevo. Sakura estaba tan erotizada por las sensaciones corporales que había experimentado antes y por la sorpresa ante aquella nueva postura, que dejó escapar un grito de asombro.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No...

Sakura cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que no estaba haciendo aquello. Sin embargo, no podía creer el placer que volvió a surgir dentro de ella. A los pocos segundos, se sintió de nuevo lista para empezar. Ya no le importaba ni la preocupaba nada.

Era una criatura esclavizada por las sensaciones. La excitación la tenía prisionera en una celda que Sasuke controlaba tan completamente que ella no era capaz de reaccionar ni de pensar.

La segunda vez que el gozo se abrió camino a través de ella, no pudo reconocerse a sí misma como la mujer que gemía y ladeaba de aquella manera. La experiencia resultó aún más excitante al sentir que él temblaba encima de ella y oír que lanzaba un grito de placer al alcanzar él mismo su propio clímax.

En aquel momento, Sakura se dejó caer sobre el col chón. Sasuke le dio la vuelta solícitamente y la cubrió con la sábana. Entonces, la acurrucó contra sí.

Sakura sentía que la piel de él desprendía un olor que ya le re sultaba muy familiar y no pudo evitar besarle suave mente el hombro. Gozaba con aquella proximidad física. El silencio no la molestaba. Lo que acababa de compartir con Sasuke había sido una revelación para ella, tanto que le resultaba imposible reaccionar.

—No tienes mucha experiencia, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sasuke. Por primera vez. Sakura pareció notar cierta tensión en sus poderosos músculos.

—No —susurró, preguntándose si aquella reacción se debería a que la había encontrado poco excitante.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste? —quiso saber él, colocándola frente a frente para poder verle bien el rostro.

—Hace mucho tiempo... —dijo ella.

Se sentía tan vulnerable...

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Desde la noche que me quedé embarazada.

—¿Desde la noche en que...?

—Y aquella fue también mi primera vez...

—¿Me estás diciendo que te quedaste embarazada la primera vez que hiciste el amor? —exclamó Sasuke, atónito.

—Sí. Algunas veces ocurre —musitó ella, incapaz de averiguar que interés podría tener él en un tema como aquel.

Se sentía avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba que él supiera que no era promiscua.

Con un delicado gesto, Sasuke le apartó un mechón de la cara. Entonces, ella notó que tenía un cierto temblor en los dedos.

—¿Estás tomando en la actualidad alguna medida para no quedarte embarazada? —inquirió. Sorprendida, Sakura negó con la cabeza—. Ya me parecía... Casi eras virgen. No era de extrañar que todo te dejara tan atónita. No tenías ni idea...

—No, yo...

—Y sigues sin tenerla.

—¡Claro que la tengo! —protestó Sakura, febril mente—. Tal vez antes no, pero ahora sí. Pensaba que el sexo era horrible hasta esta noche... ¿qué ha sido lo que he hecho mal?

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Entonces, se dejó caer sobre los almohadones con un profundo gruñido.

—No has hecho nada mal. Yo lo hice todo. El preservativo se rompió...

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sakura sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Comprendía lo que significaba y las consecuencias que aquello podría ocasio narle. Entonces, se quedó pálida como la muerte.

De repente. Sasuke se levantó de la cama con un ágil movimiento y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Vamos, ahoguemos nuestras penas en la ducha —sugirió, en tono de broma.

—Dentro de un momento.

En el momento en que Sasuke desapareció de su vista, Sakura estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama por la aceleridad con la que se movió para abandonarla. Rápi damente se volvió a poner el camisón y se marchó a su habitación, poseída por una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza de los que no quería que nadie fuera testigo.

.

.

.

.

**Bishko: espero que esta vez no haiga palabras separadas no leemos, no me quedo mucho por que no tengo nada de que hablar, lo hable todo al principio, me disculpo si hay palabras separadas, ahora si nos leemos. Le seguire la pista a las palabras separadas **


	6. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Bishko dice: lo lamento muchísimo de verdad lo siento pero es que tuve problemas con la laptop para ver si me traían una de NY o me arreglaban la otra, pero no saben, entonces pusieron el dinosaurio, la de escritorio y de nuevo empecé otra vez pero como siempre mi hermano se cree el único con poder para manejarla, bueno ya no les cuento mas espero lo disfruten el capitulo. Otra cosa no encontré por que se separan las palabras bueno eso era todo seguiré investigando y no creo que pueda acabarla antes de que termine el año xD, y tampoco me apetece subir 5 capítulos mas de un jalón, bueno ni modo nos vemos el capítulo 6 bye.**

**Cartas sobre la mesa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras despertar de un reparador descanso, Sakura se incorporó en la cama. Con cada movi miento, sentía una serie de molestias en ciertas partes íntimas de su cuerpo que le recordaban su abandonado comportamiento de la noche anterior

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas con la sombra del arrepentimiento.

La noche anterior, tras regresar del dormitorio de Sasuke, había cerrado la puerta con llave. Él la había seguido y, en voz muy baja, le había pedido que abriera la puerta, aunque Sakura había sabido distinguir la impaciencia que había en su voz.

Cuando minutos más tarde, el teléfono que tenía en la mesilla de noche había empezado a sonar, lo había desconectado rápida mente del enchufe de la pared.

Se sentía tan avergonzada de lo estúpida que había sido. Era culpa suya que aquella situación se hubiera producido.

Creía que había sido la evidente atracción que sentía por Sasuke la que había provocado el interés de él y estaba convencida de que, sin su provocativo comportamiento, a Sasuke ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido tocarla. Habían sido sus sentimientos, sus de bilidades, las que habían hecho que él se sintiera atraí do por ella.

Al menos Sasuke había pensado en tomar precauciones. A ella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la ca beza, así que no podía culparlo de la desgracia que había ocurrido a continuación.

La mala suerte parecía acompañarla. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada del nacimiento de Taichi? Seguía siendo igual de irresponsable, de ingenua y de idiota.

Un sollozo se abrió pasó a través de su garganta. Se limpió los ojos, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. ¿Cómo podría volver a enfrentarse a Sasuke? Había sido tan amable con ella, le había regalado un día mágico.

Incluso la noche anterior se habría imaginado a otros muchos hombres maldiciendo aquel desgraciado incidente, pero él había mantenido una actitud cortés. De hecho, se había mostrado como un hombre digno de ser amado.

Sin embargo, ella se había comportado como una ramera. Se merecía todo lo que le ocurriera, pero ningún hijo se merecía una madre tan poco adecuada.

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron recordar a su hijo y miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche. Entonces, abrió los ojos horrorizada. Eran más de las diez y Ta-chan siempre se despertaba sobre las siete.

Sakura se levantó de un salto de la cama y quitó el pestillo de la puerta. Entonces, se detuvo. Decidió ponerse el abrigo que había llevado al restaurante antes de ir a ver a su hijo.

En una casa en la que había más hombres que mujeres debía tener cuidado de cómo iba vestida en lugares públicos. Tal vez si la noche anterior hubiera sido más sensata, no habría ocurrido nada entre Sasuke y ella.

Al entrar en la habitación de Ta-chn, se encontró con Sarah, la niñera. Estaba vistiendo al pequeño, Sakura se sorprendió mucho, dado que había pensado que la niñera solo había acudido a cuidar de su hijo por un día.

—Buenos días, Haruno-san. ¿No le parece que son preciosas estas ropitas? —comentó Sarah, como si no hubiera nada raro en que Sakura se presentara con un abrigo de piel sintética sobre el camisón. Le mostraba una chaquetita azul marino, bordada con un perrito y un par de pantalones a cuadros— Uchiha-san ha hecho que traigan una amplia selección de prendas para Taichi esta misma mañana.

Sakura notó que lo de «Taichi» se iba extendiendo poco a poco. ¿Que Sasuke había comprado ropa para su hijo? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que Sakura no estaba en posición de devolverle tanta generosidad? Aunque ansiaba tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Voy a vestirme.

Sin embargo, al entrar en su propio dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de cajas y de bolsas sobre la cama y que dos criados estaban muy ocupados abriéndolas. Atónita, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Me alegro de que te hayas puesto el abrigo, _bella mía _—dijo una profunda voz a sus espaldas—. No quiero que nadie más que yo te vea con ese camisón.

Rápidamente, Holly se dio la vuelta.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué están haciendo esos hombres?

—Están desenvolviendo tu nuevo guardarropa... ¿qué si no?

—¿Qué nuevo guardarropa? —preguntó ella, sin com prender.

Se sentía como si se hubiera despertado en un mundo completamente distinto de lo que debería haber sido.

—El que compramos ayer.

—¿Me estás diciendo que... había más que ese vestido y el abrigo que me puse anoche? —susurró Sakura, atónita.

—_Dio mio, _pues claro que había más. No tenías más ropa que la que llevabas puesta —señaló Sasuke, secamente.

—Pero no puedo consentir que...

—Perdona...

En aquel momento, Sasuke se dirigió a sus criados y les habló en italiano. Los dos hombres dejaron inme diatamente su tarea y se marcharon. Entonces, cerró la puerta.

—En estos momentos, tenemos algo más importante de lo que preocuparnos —le dijo, tomando los dedos de ella entre los suyos.

Sakura no podía apartar la vista de la gran cantidad de cajas y bolsas que había encima de la cama.

—No puedes hacer esto, Sasuke... No está bien...

—Sakura. Dentro de quince minutos una tal señorita Yuuhi va a venir a vernos y necesitas vestirte enseguida. Te sugiero que te pongas uno de tus nuevos conjuntos.

—¿Quién es esa señorita Yuuhi?

—Es la asistente social a la que habrías visto sí te hu bieras quedado en el hospital.

—¿Cómo descubrió que yo estaba en tu casa?

—Yo informé a la doctora Senju, que es amiga mía, de que te había traído aquí.

—¡Pues menuda amiga! ¡Me ha vendido a las autoridades! —exclamó Sakura, sintiendo que no le quedaba mucho para echarse a llorar.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si fueras una delincuente? En estos momentos Taichi y tú es táis bien aquí, pero es natural que se hagan pesquisas para establecer ese hecho.

—Me lo van a... me lo van a quitar...

—Nadie te va a quitar a tu hijo, Sakura —le prometió Sasuke, mientras la agarraba con fuerza de los hom bros—. Te lo juro. Ahora, recobra la compostura y baja enseguida.

—No puedo...

—Estás hablando como una niña —dijo Sasuke, con cierto tono de censura en la voz—. Este asunto se resol verá sin problema alguno. Una vez que yo informe a esa mujer de que tengo la intención de casarme con tigo, comprenderá enseguida que ni tu hijo ni tú volve réis a necesitar de su ayuda.

—¿Que vas a decirle que nos vamos a... casar? —pre guntó ella, al tiempo que se soltaba de él.

—Y cuanto menos digas sobre el asunto, mejor. ¿De acuerdo?

Con eso, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Parpadeó y poco a poco fue comprendiéndolo todo, aun que la sorprendía que Mareo estuviera dispuesto a men tir de aquella manera por ella.

Sabía que aquella afirmación satisfaría con creces cualquier preocupación que la asistente social pudiera tener sobre el futuro de su hijo. Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre rico, respetado y famoso por sus obras de caridad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había convertido en un marido de cuento para ayudarla.

También era muy listo. Sakura se sintió muy emocionada de que fuera capaz de inventar una historia de ese calibre solamente para ayudarla. Sin em bargo, aquello no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a hacer realidad aquellas palabras. De hecho, segura mente deseaba no haberla conocido, a juzgar por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas entre ellos.

Lo menos que podía hacer era parecer una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre muy rico. Eligió un vestido y una chaqueta color turquesa y buscó entre ellas cajas hasta que encontró unos zapatos que hacían juego.

No podía imaginarse que Sasuke se hubiera gastado tanto dinero en ella. Era una locura. De verdad no tenía ni idea del tipo de vida que ella en teoría llevaba ni los ambientes en los que debía mo verse. ¿Dónde iba a ella a poder ponerse todos aquellos trajes y vestidos de noche tan maravillosos?

Cuando estuvo vestida, vio que ni Taichi ni su ni ñera estaban ya en el cuarto del niño, por lo que se dis puso a bajar las escaleras. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, dado que los tacones que llevaba eran muy altos. Ade más, se sentía muy nerviosa por la visita.

Antes de entrar en el salón, se vio reflejada en uno de los espejos del vestíbulo y casi no se reconoció. Su nueva imagen transmitía clase y dinero.

En aquel momento, se abrió una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo.

—Sakura... date prisa —dijo Sasuke, con cierta exasperación.

Aun hablando de aquella manera, resultaba un hombre hermoso.

La joven entró en el salón. Allí, vio a una mujer rubia, madura, con fríos, ojos azules y un aire de eficiencia. Enseguida, la mujer se dirigió a ella.

—¿Es usted Haruno-san? —preguntó, mirán dola de arriba abajo con la duda pintada en el rostro.

—Sí.

Ta-chan estaba sentado en una alfombra, jugando. Al ver a su madre, lanzó un grito de alegría y extendió los brazos. Con aquella ropa tan bonita, parecía un niño que había nacido con toda la vida resuelta.

Tras tomar a su hijo en brazos, Sakura se sentó y se lo colocó en el regazo. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y, al mismo tiempo, dejó que la barbilla le descansara sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

—La doctora Sakura me ha informado de que, por el momento, usted está viviendo aquí —comentó la mu jer—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar —afirmó Sasuke, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Con aquello fue más que suficiente. La asistente so cial se quedó boquiabierta. Entonces, consultó el expediente que llevaba en una carpeta y miró a Ta-chan. Por último, observó a Sasuke y sonrió.

—Estoy encantada de que la situación se haya re suelto de este modo. Ta-chan parece estar muy feliz.

—También espero adoptar a Ta-chan como hijo mío —le aseguró Sasuke.

La mujer asintió lentamente. Después de desearles todo lo mejor para el futuro, se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse. Sakura dejó que fuera Sasuke el que se preo cupara de acompañarla a la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde, Sasuke volvió a entrar en el salón.

—La señorita Yuuhi ha dado por sentado que Taichi era hijo mío.

Sakura se sonrojó y se puso de pie de un salto. Aquella posibilidad no se le había ocurrido, pero en cuanto Sasuke lo comentó, comprendió inmediatamente el modo en que la asistente social había reaccionado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te dijo algo mientras se marchaba?

—No tuvo que nacerlo. Lo llevaba escrito en el rostro. Supongo que Taichi tiene el cabello oscuro y esa explicación hace que nuestros planes de boda le parez can mucho más lógicos. Sin embargo, no me gustaría que nadie creyera que yo sería capaz de tratar a la ma dre de mi hijo como el padre de tu hijo te trató a ti. Por eso le dije que tenía la intención de adoptar al niño —añadió, mientras cruzaba la sala y se acercaba a con templar al pequeño, cuyos enormes ojos jade empezaban a reflejar el agotamiento—. Es sorprendente. Se pasa la mitad de la mañana comiendo, lavándose y vistiéndose y en cuanto está preparado, lo único que quiere es volver a la cuna.

—Siempre ha dormido mucho —dijo Sakura, agrade cida por aquel tema de conversación—. Es un niño muy bueno. Y tú te portaste muy bien delante de Yuuhi-san. Has sido muy convincente. Sé que no dijiste todo eso sobre tú y yo en serio, pero te estoy muy agra decida. Pase lo que pase, te aseguro que no volveré a correr el riesgo de que me quiten a mi hijo.

Sasuke la contempló con una expresión tensa en el rostro. Entonces, frunció el ceño.

—Creo que hemos estado hablando sin llegarnos a entender completamente. Cuando hayas llevado a Taichi para que se eche su siesta, volveremos a charlar sobre este asunto.

¿Qué significaba aquello? Sakura notó que, de re pente, había empezado a notar lo dominante que po dría ser la personalidad de Sasuke. Daba órdenes de una forma innata, algo que seguramente había for mado parte fundamental de su infancia.

De repente, una vocecita en el interior de la cabeza le recordó la posibilidad de que se hubiera vuelto a quedar embarazada. Adoraba a su hijo, pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba no podría con un se gundo hijo.

No obstante, suponía que Sasuke no la abandonaría como había hecho Jiro. Ya le había dejado muy claro minutos antes que él no trataría a la madre de su hijo del modo en que su ex novio la había tratado a ella.

Sin embargo, había tanta tensión entre ellos... Sabía que ya no se sentía relajado cuando estaba junto a ella y todo era consecuencia de una noche de pasión. Lo había estropeado todo. Desde aquel momento, no ha bía podido mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

La noche anterior, había sollozado y le había suplicado que le hiciera el amor. No podía olvidar aquel detalle. Había estado fuera de control, aunque sabía que aquello era algo que gustaba a la mayoría de los hombres.

Tras acostar a su hijo volvió de nuevo al salón. Se sentía como una gata sobre un tejado caliente. En cuando entró, Sasuke se volvió inmediatamente para mirarla.

—Cuando dije que nos íbamos a casar, no me estaba inventando ninguna historia, _cara._

Sakura no entendió lo que él le quería decir.

—Entonces... ¿qué era?

—La verdad de lo que vamos a hacer. No puedo de cir que me sienta muy halagado de que hayas creído que yo mentiría sobre algo tan importante —añadió él, en un tono frío que hizo que el asombro de Sakura fuera aún mayor—. Nos casaremos en cuanto pueda sacar la licencia.

Ella sintió como si las rodillas se le fueran a doblar. A continuación, lo miró a los ojos por primera vez aquel día. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Tal vez, te haya dejado embarazada. Anoche me aproveché de ti —susurró Sasuke —. Eras muy vulnerable y debería haber guardado las distancias. Te llevé a mi cama porque quería...

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Y no te aprovechaste de mí! —protestó Sakura, creyendo saber lo que él estaba a punto de decirle.

—Sexo. Solo quería sexo. Lo que sentía era algo tan primitivo como eso —confesó él.

Aquella afirmación destrozó a Sakura. Había tratado de interrumpirlo porque había creído que iba a decir que era ella, personalmente, lo que había querido, pero no se había tratado de eso. La verdad era mucho más dolorosa.

Cuando un hombre decía que solo buscaba sexo, era como decirle a una mujer que solo había sido el cuerpo que había encontrado más a mano.

Se sentía muy herida por aquellas palabras y deseó que Sasuke se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de decirle lo que sentía.

—Yo te deseaba a ti... solo a ti —confesó ella, desplo mándose en el sofá más cercano.

Muy tarde, compren dió que aquellas palabras sólo hacían que su vergüenza fuera aún mayor.

—Lo sé —dijo él, dejando que aquellas palabras la atravesaran como crueles cuchillos—, pero debo ser sincero contigo, _cara,_

—No me llames así... sea lo que sea, se que significa. Utilizas esa palabra como si tuviera algún significado, pero no es así... Si es eso lo que piensas, ¿por qué has empezado a hablar sobre casarte conmigo?

—Me gustas, Sakura, También me gusta Taichi. Creo que podría terminar sintiendo cariño por ti.

Sakura quiso morirse en aquel mismo instante. ¿Ca riño? El dolor que Sasuke le estaba ocasionando con aquellas palabras era muy superior al que Jiro le había infligido. Tras oír todo aquello, se sentía más patética.

—Hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo, yo estaba prometido a otra mujer.

Aquella afirmación supuso otra bofetada en el rostro de Sakura. Sin embargo, algo más fuerte que ella misma, la más poderosa curiosidad, la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

En el rostro de Sasuke, no vio ninguna de las emociones que había esperado ver. De hecho, sus hermosos rasgos parecían estar grabados en piedra.

—¿Prometido?

—Yo terminé con la relación. Todo está terminado y forma ya parte del pasado —murmuró él—. Solo lo he mencionado porque, mientras estaba comprometido, me acostumbré a la idea de estar casado y sigo necesitando una esposa.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Sakura, sin poder evitarlo.

—Algún día, quiero tener una familia.

—Oh...

—También necesito una esposa para que se ocupe de los asuntos domésticos y reciba a familiares y amigos. Una esposa que trate de ser una hija para mi madre, que está muy enferma —dijo Sasuke, mucho más relajado hablando de cosas más prácticas—. Una esposa que me haga la vida más cómoda, porque ya he pasado la época de mi vida en la que me gusta pasar el tiempo, mejor dicho, desperdiciarlo con una gran variedad de mujeres.

Esperaba mucho de la mujer que se convirtiera en su esposa. Sakura estaba segura de que ella nunca po dría estar a la altura de tales requerimientos y se sor prendió de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Tú podrías aprender a ser la esposa que yo quiero —concluyó él—. Debes saber que tengo buenas razones aparte del riesgo de que te hayas quedado embarazada para hablarte de matrimonio.

—Seguramente nos estamos preocupando sobre una tontería...

—¿Tú crees? Eres joven y fértil y yo preferiría no te ner que esperar a que haya pruebas de una cosa u otra —afirmó él—. Si esperamos y al final resulta que nace un nuevo niño, habrá personas que creerán que me vi obligado a casarme contigo. Eso sería muy humillante para ti.

La seguridad que Sasuke o parecía tener de que la hubiera dejado embarazada asustó a Sakura. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría casarse con un hombre que no sentía nada por ella? ¿Significaba esa pregunta que estaba considerando su oferta?

Por supuesto. Sabía que ni si quiera tenía que echar mano a los sentimientos que te nía por él para tomar aquella decisión. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a Ta-chan, pero como «Taichi» tendría una vida llena de oportunidades.

Si se casaba con Sasuke a su hijo no le faltaría de nada. Tendría un hogar, amor, seguridad y un hombre dispuesto a ser su padre. A Sasuke le gustaban los niños. De hecho, tenía que reconocer que se había topado con la suerte el día en que se cayó delante de la limusina de Sasuke.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a pensar en todo esto? —preguntó ella, tratando de mostrarse tan lógica y tranquila como él.

—Diez minutos después de que te marcharas de mi dormitorio anoche —admitió Sasuke — Nunca me he sentido tan culpable en toda mi vida.

—Gracias —susurró ella, con voz temblorosa.

Por primera vez, tuvo que esforzarse para evitar que las lá grimas se le derramaran.

—Yo cuidaré de ti y detu hijo. Tú me necesitas y a mí me gusta sentirme necesitado. De hecho, estoy acostumbrado a sentirme necesitado.

—Podrías enamorarte locamente de otra mujer...

—Debes de estar bromeando —dijo Sasuke, con un tono de gélida repulsión.

Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, confiado de que sabía todo lo que había que saber. Recordó la ansiedad constante que había sentido cuando luchaba por sobrevivir y se sintió reconfortada por la aplastante seguridad que él demostraba. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que ella no iba a rechazar aquella oferta?

Sakura sentía algo muy especial por él y era incapaz de ocultarlo, por no mencionar también que no tenía ni casa ni dinero. Él era muy guapo y rico, un buen partido para alguien como ella. Su corazón le decía que debía rechazar de plano aquella oferta.

¿Acaso no es taba mal dejar que cometiera un error tan garrafal? No la amaba, casi no la conocía y, con el tiempo, tal vez llegaría a despreciarla por los errores que ella haría irremediablemente al tratar de adaptarse a su mundo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke tenía razón en que podía aprender. Una parte de ella, de la que no estaba muy orgullosa, quería desesperadamente aceptar aquella oportunidad.

—No debería aceptar lo que me ofreces.

—Pero lo harás —dijo Sasuke, tomándola de las ma nos para que se levantara.

La repentina sonrisa que él le dedicó hizo que algo en su interior despertara lleno de excitación. El olor tan agradable, tan familiar que él desprendía le recordó sus anhelos pasados. El simple hecho de que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella la hacía temblar.

Sasuke la besó brevemente, del modo en que era un maestro. Entonces la soltó, a pesar de que Sakura se había sentido dispuesta a aferrarse a él.

—Seremos muy convencionales y esperaremos a nuestra noche de bodas —decretó Sasuke, con voz firme.

Entonces, por primera vez, Sakura se dio cuenta de que podía ansiar sus caricias como si fuera adicta a él y, al mismo, tiempo, querer rebelarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bishko: Otra vez yo, pero no les voy a decir nada, por que se me olvido, si lo recuerdo lo pongo en el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Kizuna

**Disclamer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclamer 2**: la historia no es mía es de Lynne Graham.

_Hola cambie de Nick otra vez e.e es que el otro Nick lo uso más para juegos online xD bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que. En verdad lo siento con lo del capitulo e.e perdón, pero eche a perder la computadora donde tenía todo, tuve que volverme a leer todo y recordar los nombre que había utilizado u.u y bla bla bla, tuve que sacar una Laptop a plazos xD. Bueno sin más el capi._

_**Capitulo **_

**Kizuna**

TRES DÍAS más tarde, Sakura se montó en la li musina que la llevaría a la ceremonia de boda que la convertiría en la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba le sonrió con halagadora admiración al verla con su traje de novia. A pesar de todo, se sentía muy sola, sin familia ni amigos que la apoyaran. Tampoco tenía nada de lo que, ingenuamente, había asociado a un acontecimiento tan importante.

Había pensado en llamar a sus padres para darles la noticia de que se iba a casar, pero había cambiado de opinión cuando se le ocurrió que, naturalmente, sus padres querrían saber algo más de su relación con Sasuke. ¿Cómo iba a poder admitir que se casaba con un hombre al que conocía desde hacía menos de una semana? Tendría que esperar hasta que su matrimonio estuviera establecido antes devolver a reunirse con sus padres.

Durante tres días, no había hecho nada más que comprar, primero su traje de novia y luego ropa para su hijo y para ella que fuera adecuada para un clima más cálido. La había asustado mucho saber que Sasuke pensaba llevárselos al extranjero después de la cere monia. Sakura nunca había estado en el extranjero. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía pasaporte. Aquello era un detalle más de lo diferentes que eran los mundos en los que los dos se movían.

Trató de apartar aquellos recuerdos y se colocó la falda del vestido para que no se arrugara en demasía antes de llegar a la iglesia. Deseaba desesperadamente estar muy hermosa para él. Aquel vestido color marfil la había cautivado desde el primer momento, aunque Sasuke le había dicho que eligiera algo tradicional. Sakura sospechaba que un vestido que recordaba vaga mente a la época medieval no era exactamente en lo que él había estado pensando.

El traje se componía de un corpiño de seda, adornado con mangas largas y en forma de pico. La tela del cuerpo iba adornada con unos exquisitos bordados dorados. El vestido se le ceñía bien a su estrecha cintura y la falda era larga y elegante. Se había colocado una fabulosa tiara de zafiros y diamantes sobre el cabello y llevaba unos pendientes a juego, que resultaban igual mente impresionantes. Las joyas eran parte del legado de los Uchiha y se habían enviado especialmente desde la Toscana, dado que Sasuke había pedido especialmente que se las pusiera. Había tenido que atarse los pendientes con un hilo, dado que no tenía agujeros en las orejas. Como la aterrorizaba perder unas joyas tan valiosas, se tocaba constantemente para asegurarse de que todavía seguían en su sitio.

De hecho, los nervios eran más fuertes de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Sasuke había estado en el extranjero y solo había hablado con él por telé fono en los días anteriores a la boda. De hecho, había creído que la boda terminaría por cancelarse. El mismo día que había accedido a casarse con Sasuke, él había salido de viaje a Estocolmo antes de ir a Floren cia para visitar a su madre. Sasuke había esperado que la anciana lo acompañara a Londres para asistir a su boda, pero Uchiha Mikoto se había sentido demasiado débil para hacer un viaje tan largo.

—Te iba a haber hecho venir a Florencia para que os conocierais —la había informado Sasuke por teléfono, veinticuatro horas antes, al empezar la conversación en la que le iba a decir que no podía regresar aquella noche como había prometido—, pero ella tenía palpita ciones y tuve que llamar al médico. Le ha recetado un reposo absoluto.

Sakura había sospechado que su futura suegra se ha bría sentido horrorizada de que su único hijo estuviera a punto de casarse con una desconocida, que, además, era madre soltera y que no contaba con los ilustres orí genes de la familia Uchiha. Sin embargo, había pre ferido guardar silencio.

—¿Cómo es la señora Uchiha? —le había pregun tado a Kiba.

—Una mujer excelente, pero está muy enferma.

—Tal vez la boda tendrá que ser cancelada —había comentado Sakura.

—La señora Uchiha tiene una gran habilidad para escapar de las puertas de la muerte. De hecho, no me sorprendería si nos sobrevive a todos.

A medida que la limusina se iba acercando a la igle sia, Sakura se sorprendió mucho al ver la gran cantidad de coches que había aparcados en los alrededores. Pro bablemente se debía a que había una boda antes de la suya y, por alguna razón, había sufrido algún retraso. Sin poder evitarlo, le preguntó a Kiba.

—Todas esas personas están invitadas a tu boda —le dijo el guardaespaldas.

¿Todos aquellos coches? Sakura no se lo podía creer. Había dado por sentado que no habría invitados y que la ceremonia sería algo íntimo y privado. De hecho, ni Ta-chan iba a asistir. Mientras se bajaba de la limusina, vio que la multitud se acercaba a ella. Los guardias de seguridad empezaron a contener a los curiosos mientras una serie de agresivos fotógrafos la animaban a que mirara hacia sus objetivos. Si Kiba no la hubiera agarrado del brazo, se habría vuelto a meter en la limu sina y le habría gritado al chofer que la llevara de nuevo a la casa.

Ya en el porche de la iglesia, miró fijamente a Kiba y le preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?

—Prensa.

—¿Por qué están tan interesados en nuestra boda?

—El hecho de que Sasuke se case es noticia. Nadie sabe quién eres tú y por eso se ha creado todo este re vuelo.

En aquel momento, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par y empezaron a sonar las notas de un órgano. Sakura miró horrorizada al interior de la iglesia. Los bancos estaban repletos de invitados. Las cabezas de todos ellos se inclinaban sobre las de los demás con el afán de ver a la novia. De repente, el pá nico se apoderó de Sakura.

—¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡No puedo entrar en esa iglesia, sola, sin mi padre ni damas de honor! ¿Por qué no me advirtió Marco que sería así?

—Probablemente no se le ocurrió. No te preocupes. Lo harás muy bien.

Sakura apreciaba mucho a Kiba. Vio que iba vestido muy elegantemente y decidió hacerle una petición muy especia!.

—Podrías ser tú el que me acompañara al altar... Así no parecería todo tan raro y yo no estaría sola.

—Será un honor para mí —dijo Kiba, con una sonrisa. Entonces, le ofreció el brazo—, pero recuerda que esta idea ha sido tuya y no mía.

Sakura no se percató de si Sasuke se sorprendió al verla avanzar hacia el altar del brazo de su jefe de se guridad. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, el sacerdote empezó a hablar. Enton ces, miró a Sasuke y sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. El momento en que él le colocó el anillo en el dedo le pareció el más hermoso, pero le hizo lamentar no haber pensado en preguntarle si a él también le habría gustado recibir un anillo.

De todos modos, habría tenido que pagarlo él tam bién, como todo lo demás. Le dolía mucho que nada de lo que llevaba puesto en aquel día tan especial había sido pagado por ella. No tenía nada que Sasuke no le hubiera dado.

—Estás muy hermosa con ese vestido —dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa de apreciación, mientras les hacían unas fotos en la escalinata de la iglesia.

Aquella sonrisa llenó a Sakura de calidez y seguri dad. Sin Sasuke a su lado, no habría podido aguantar todo aquello. Nunca antes había sido el centro de tantas miradas. De hecho, nunca se había imaginado que podría casarse con un hombre que atrajera tanta atención de los medios de comunicación. Entonces, tocó suavemente la alianza de oro como si fuera un ta lismán. Era la verdadera esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando por fin consiguieron meterse en la limusina y se marcharon de la iglesia, Sakura pudo por fin hablar con él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían tantos invita dos?'

—¿Y por qué no iba a ser así?

—Me dijiste que dejara a Taichi en casa, con Sarah...

—Pensé que sería más relajante para ti. Además, no creo que a Taichi le hubiera gustado verse lejos de su madre y rodeado de extraños.

En eso tenía razón, pero Sakura no podía dejar de preguntarse si la exclusión del pequeño Ta-chan no se debería a cierto deseo por parte de Sasuke de que no se supiera que su esposa ya tenía un hijo y que este hijo no era suyo.

—Te equivocas —dijo Sasuke, de repente, mientras la miraba muy fijamente.

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

—No tienes que hacerlo. Una vez tuve que asistir a una boda en la que un niño lloraba continuamente. Me dejó una impresión muy duradera —bromeó Sasuke, mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura, que ella había te nido agarrotada hasta entonces sobre el regazo—. Con sideraré a Taichi como si fuera hijo mío y lo trataré en consecuencia. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que te prometí?

—Sí... —susurró Sakura, avergonzada de haber podido dudar de Marco.

—Si te beso ahora, te estropearé el maquillaje...

—¿Y qué importa el maquillaje?

Sasuke rió y acarició suavemente el cabello de su esposa. Entonces, la besó, con una pasión que despertó de nuevo el deseo en el cuerpo de Sakura.

—Ya basta —gruñó, apartándose inmediatamente de ella—. Todavía nos queda el banquete, aunque yo no había pensado que nos quedáramos mucho tiempo.

—¿Un banquete?

—Alimentar a los invitados es un deber ineludible de los novios. Algunas veces, me pregunto si hemos cre cido en el mismo planeta, _cara._

—Es que no sabía que íbamos a tener una boda en toda regla.

—¿Y qué habías esperado?

—Que estaríamos solo nosotros.

—¿Solo nosotros? ¿No te parece que eso habría pa recido algo raro? Dadas las circunstancias, lo último que yo querría sería que la gente pensara que hay algo raro en nuestro matrimonio.

—Entonces, ¿quién ha preparado todo esto?

—Mi personal.

Sakura asintió apresuradamente al recibir aquella in formación, tratando de no parecer avergonzada por su propia ignorancia.

En el grandioso y exclusivo hotel en el que iba a te ner lugar la recepción, Sakura tuvo que darle la mano a un número incontable de personas. Más tarde, no re cordaba el nombre ni la cara de una sola de ellas. Eran parientes de Sasuke, socios del mundo de los negocios y amigos personales. Durante la magnífica cena que se sirvió, gran parte de la conversación que se desarro llaba a su alrededor cambiaba del inglés al italiano, Trató de no sentirse excluida. Evidentemente, aprender a hablar italiano iba a ser una de sus prioridades. Sin embargo, la barrera del idioma la hizo sentirse la novia más sola del mundo.

—Voy a buscar un teléfono para llamar a Taichi —le dijo a Sasuke al oído.

—¿Llamar a Taichi? —le preguntó Sasuke, tras inte rrumpir la conversación que estaba teniendo en aque llos instantes.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Sí. Sarah podrá sujetarle el teléfono contra la oreja para que yo pueda hablar con él.

—Utiliza el mío —dijo él, sacándose un móvil del bolsillo.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo utilizarlo.

—Es muy sencillo.

Sakura aceptó el teléfono y salió al vestíbulo para encontrar un lugar tranquilo desde el que poder hablar. Sin embargo, por muchos botones que apretaba, no po día hacer que aquel maldito teléfono funcionara. Solo conseguía que aparecieran palabras en la pantalla. Entonces, notó que, de hecho, eran las mismas palabras las que aparecían una y otra vez.

_Te quiero. Llámame..._

Sakura sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Entonces, mientras estaba contra la pared, salieron dos mujeres del salón, inmersas en una animada conversación.

—Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que si esa niña fue capaz de robarle el novio a Susume, hay espe ranza para todas nosotras.

—¿Has oído el acento que tiene? ¡Casi me morí de la risa cuando la oí hablar! Habla como una paleta...

—A mí me pareció que Sakura hacía gestos de lo avergonzado que se sentía. Él es tan refinado. Además, resulta evidente que ella no debe de tener ningún pa riente presentable porque yo conozco a todas las per sonas que han acudido a esta boda.

—Pobre Susume... Imagínate la agonía de ser tan hermosa y verse reemplazada por una criatura con ese pelo rosa, como una muñeca de trapo. ¿Qué te ha pare cido el vestido?

—Si estás tan delgada, deberías ocultarlo un poco, no presumir de ello.

—Tenía pinta de ser muy barato. Seguro que lo ha comprado en un saldo. Se veía de lejos que Sasuke no lo había pagado.

Con la espalda pegada a la pared, Sakura esperó hasta que las mujeres hubieron desaparecido. Entonces, co menzó a andar sin rumbo. Solo quería esconderse. Sasuke estaba recibiendo mensajes de amor en el teléfono móvil, todo el mundo se estaba riendo de ella... De repente, el vestido se le enganchó en el tacón del zapato y, al incli narse para soltarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bar del hotel y de que todos los presentes no dejaban de ob servarla. Al ver que el tocador estaba en la dirección opuesta, se dirigió hacia él tan rápido como pudo.

—Te digo que es verdad... —exclamó a voz en grito un hombre con acento muy refinado—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que tengo razón. La esposa de Sasuke está embarazada. Ha estado tonteando con ella a espal das de Susume y entonces... ¡sorpresa! ¡La vida per fecta de Sakura se convirtió en humo!

—Si es eso lo que cree, ¿por qué ha venido a nuestra boda? Se supone que los invitados deben desearle lo mejor a los recién casados —le espetó Sakura, sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Las personas como usted son demasiado desagradables como para desearles nada bueno a na die!

El hombre se dio la vuelta. Al ver a la novia, se son rojó.

—¡Oh...! ¡Lo siento!

Sakura lo recordaba vagamente de la larga procesión de invitados a los que se había visto obligada a saludar. Entonces, sin decir nada más, se dirigió al tocador. Se preguntó si podría emparedarse en uno de los cubícu los y quedarse allí para siempre sin que nadie la descu briera. Estudió cuidadosamente su cabello de «muñeca de trapo» y su vestido «barato», que a ella le había pa recido precioso. Entonces, no pudo contener las lágri mas durante más tiempo. Desde su punto de vista, el vestido había costado bastante dinero, pero aquella cantidad probablemente no era nada para aquellas per sonas tan ricas.

Sin embargo, lo que más la preocupaba eran los mensajes que había visto en el móvil de Sasuke. Una mujer llamada Susume. Recordó el nombre. Karin, la dueña de la peluquería, se lo había mencionado tam bién. Evidentemente, aquella mujer era la que había sido prometida de Sasuke antes de que Sakura lo cono ciera. Sasuke la había dejado, pero nadie parecía saber a ciencia cierta por qué.

Sabía que el suyo no era un matrimonio normal, que Sasuke se había casado con ella, pero que no la amaba. Iba siendo hora de que se acostumbrara a aque lla realidad. ¿Cómo podía ella exigirle a su esposo lo mismo que otras mujeres? Se secó la cara, se retocó el maquillaje y decidió volver a la recepción.

Mientras atravesaba el bar, el hombre que había ha blado sobre ella anteriormente se acercó a ella.

—Váyase.

—No creo que ni siquiera sepa quién soy. Me llamo Madara y soy de la rama Inglesa del clan Uchiha.

—No sabía que había una rama inglesa.

—La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, es inglesa. Es la her mana de mi madre —afirmó Madara, sorprendido de que Sakura supiera tan poco.

Sakura se apartó de él. Se sentía incapaz de regresar a la recepción hasta que hubiera conseguido serenarse un poco más, por lo que se sentó un rato en uno de los sofás que había en el vestíbulo. Se arrepintió al ver que disfrutaba de nuevo de la poco deseada compañía de Madara, que se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

—Mira, quiero disculparme contigo. Lo que he di cho ha sido una tontería y lo siento. Preferiría que me cortaran el brazo derecho que hacerte daño.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, así que adelante.

En aquel momento, Sasuke apareció ante ellos. Su repentina presencia sobresaltó a Sakura. Madara apartó rápidamente la mano de la de ella. Los hermosos ras gos del rostro de Marco parecían de acero.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Sentada aquí y flirteando con mi primo?

Madara se puso de pie inmediatamente al oír aque lla acusación.

—Estaba intentando disculparme ante Sakura.

—¿Por qué te estabas disculpando?

—¡Dejadlo, por favor! —Exclamó Sakura, tratando de reclamar un poco de dignidad—. Todavía no he llamado a Taichi.

Madara había empezado a hablar con Sasuke en ita liano. Era como si Sakura no estuviera presente, por lo que decidió marcharse en busca de un teléfono pú blico.

Marcó el número, pero le dijeron que Taichi es taba echándose una siesta. Sarah le preguntó si quería que lo despertara, pero Sakura le dijo que era mejor que lo dejara dormir. Tras colgar el teléfono, decidió que en el día de su boda se le negaba hasta el poder hablar con su hijo. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lá grimas.

—Sakura... Madara me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido.

Era Sasuke. Le había colocado una mano sobre el hombro. Antes de darse la vuelta, trató de recuperarla compostura.

—No importa.

—Claro que importa

—Justo antes —dijo Sakura, dándose la vuelta en aquel momento—, oí a un par de invitadas hablando sobre lo barato que era mi vestido, sobre mi ridículo acento y sobre mi cabello de muñeca de trapo...

—¿Quién diablos...?

—No importa. ¡Todos son iguales! ¡Son horribles! ¿Sabes una cosa? Si hubiera invitado a mis amigos, tal vez habrían bebido más de la cuenta y se habrían reído más alto de lo aconsejable, pero te aseguro que no se habrían dedicado a despellejarte. De donde yo vengo, las bodas son momento de alegría. Además, no sé cómo deshacerme de ese estúpido mensaje —añadió, devolviéndole el teléfono—, pero o estás burlándote de mí o estás siendo demasiado _refinado _como para de cirle a esa mujer dónde debe meterse.

Sasuke se puso muy serio mientras estudiaba la pan talla del teléfono. Con un dedo, apretó un botón y la pantalla quedó vacía.

—No deberías haber accedido a mis mensajes —le dijo Sasuke, con gran frialdad.

Sakura no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escu chando.

—Bueno, pues resulta que tu sencillo teléfono no lo era tanto y no pude deshacerse de ese maldito mensaje. Además, creo que estás tratando de evitar hablar del tema. ¡No soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta!

—Si levantas la voz una vez más, voy a meterte en la limusina como si fueras un saco de carbón —murmuró él, con la voz llena de amenazas.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Se sentía a punto de ex plotar por la furia que ardía dentro de ella.

—Ahora, sube a la habitación y cámbiate para que podamos despedirnos de nuestros invitados —añadió él.

—¿Con qué quieres que me cambie?

—En el traje que has traído para irnos de viaje...

—No he traído nada. Tú me dijiste que no nos íba mos a marchar hasta mañana. Eso ha sido la única cosa que sí me has dicho. Y con esto me refiero a que no mencionaste a los doscientos invitados, a la prensa ni el banquete de bodas.

—No me puedo creer que no hayas traído nada para cambiarte, pero supongo que querrás lanzar el ramo.

—Debes de estar de broma. ¿Quieres que desperdi cie mis bonitas flores en esa gente?

Quince minutos más tarde estaban en el interior de la limusina, en un completo silencio. De hecho, la in comunicación siguió entre ellos durante largo tiempo, hasta que resultó imposible de soportar.

—Tu cabello es muy hermoso —dijo Sasuke, por fin—. Si has oído que alguien lo comparaba con el cabello de una muñeca de trapo, es envidia pura. Y tu vestido es maravilloso. Si fue barato, creo que hiciste la compra del siglo. Y a mí me parece que tu acento resulta muy mono. Tú no serías la misma sin él. Madara estaba bo rracho, pero siente mucho lo que dijo —añadió—. Sin embargo, tienes que admitir que no podía esperar que la novia se presentara en el bar. No me gusta lo que dijo y estoy furioso con él por haberte hecho daño, pero francamente, no me importa lo que diga la gente...

—¿Como Rhett Butler?

—Él se marchó. Yo no pienso hacerlo... no en mi no che de bodas —ronroneó Marco—. En cuanto al mensaje que viste, era uno antiguo. No sabía que lo seguía te niendo en la memoria. Ahora ya está borrado.

—La gente cree que me has dejado embarazada y que por eso rompiste con tu prometida. No me gusta cargar con las culpas de nadie.

—Es ese sentido, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

—¿Era ella muy especial?

—Hubo un tiempo en el que así lo creí —respondió Sasuke, tras una larga pausa—. Entonces, comprendí que me había equivocado.

—Me gustaría saber lo que ocurrió entre vosotros —admitió Sakura.

—Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar. Ocurrió an tes de que te conociera y no tiene nada que ver con tigo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura. Se había dado cuenta de que Susume era un tema del que no se po día hablar.

—Vamos a pasar la noche en mi casa de campo y mañana nos marcharemos a las Maldivas.

Sakura nunca había oído hablar de aquellas islas y se sintió avergonzada de su propia ignorancia. Recordó que nunca se había tomado sus estudios muy en serio y que, durante sus años en el colegio, había perdido el tiempo. Seguramente, Sasuke tendría un título univer sitario. Decidió que cada vez que abría la boca encon traba más motivos para avergonzarse.

—He pedido que nos envíen las maletas a la casa. Supongo que podrás pasar sin Taichi hasta mañana, cuando todos nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto.

Sakura tragó saliva y asintió. No había sido una boda muy especial. Sin embargo, deseaba que aquel matri monio funcionara, pero no le parecía que hubieran em pezado con muy buen pie.

—¿Sigues enamorado de ella? —preguntó, antes de que pudiera tragarse las palabras.

—No.

Aquella respuesta la alivió y sintió que se relajaba la tensión que había experimentado hasta aquel instan te. Evidentemente, había pasado algo muy importante como para que Sasuke rompiera aquel compromiso. No le parecía que Sasuke fuera un hombre que se dejara llevar por el ímpetu de un momento. Además, no era que tuviera que entristecerse por tener que compartir un amor que ya de entrada no tenía.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a una enorme mansión, rodeada por un impresionante jardín.

—¿Es muy vieja? —preguntó Sakura, admirando las ventanas y los torreones.

—La parte más antigua data del siglo XII, pero el edificio principal se realizó hace cuatro siglos, aunque, por supuesto, ha sido rehabilitado en muchas ocasio nes desde entonces. Esta era la casa en la que residía la familia de mi madre. Ella se aloja aquí durante los meses más cálidos del año —le explicó, mientras la ayu daba a salir de la limusina.

Había una vieja inscripción sobre la puerta de en trada. Sasuke le explicó que eran palabras de bienve nida para los visitantes a la mansión. Entonces, tomó a su esposa en brazos y atravesó el umbral como manda la tradición. Sakura notó que no se veía a nadie, ni si quiera a quien había abierto la puerta.

—Se ha requerido al personal que se comporten con reserva —la informó Sasuke.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Comprobó que un enorme fuego ardía en una imponente chimenea de piedra. La casa tenía un ambiente de paz y comodidad.

—Es una casa preciosa.

—¿No te parece un poco antigua y pasada de moda?

—No, es maravillosa. De hecho, parece una casa de verdad, ¿sabes? No es tan perfecta y tan moderna como tu casa de la ciudad.

—Debo confesar que siempre me ha encantado tal y como es. De niño, solía corretear por aquí con mis pri mos ingleses.

—¿Cómo eras de niño? —preguntó ella, sin poder evitar querer saber más sobre el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

—Estaba muy mimado. Es el típico síndrome del hijo único. Me daban todo lo que quería y mucho más _cara mía... _¡Ah, se me olvidaba que los términos cariñosos están completamente prohibidos! —bromeó.

—No ahora que estamos casados —susurró ella, tem blando al sentir que él le colocaba la mano en la cin tura y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

—¿Y eso importa?

Sakura asintió. Sasuke jugueteó de nuevo con los ri zos de su cabello y vio cómo ella respondía a sus cari cias y se arqueaba contra su cuerpo. Entonces, él inclinó la cabeza sobre su esposa y la besó con una pa sión tan irresistible que ella sintió de la cabeza a los pies.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasuke la había to mado en brazos y la llevaba escaleras arriba. Con un golpe del hombro, abrió la puerta de una habitación.

—Te cerraré las cortinas si quieres...

Eran solo las primeras horas de la tarde. Sakura se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces, admiró el enorme dormitorio, con una imponente cama con do sel. Sobre una mesa cercana, había un precioso centro de lirios y en la chimenea ardía un fuego.

Sasuke la dejó sobre el suelo y empezó a quitarle las joyas una a una. Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba atados los pendientes, se quedó asombrado.

—No tengo agujeros en las orejas... es que me dan un poco de miedo ese tipo de cosas...

Sasuke le mostró un impresionante cuarto de baño de estilo Victoriano, que tenía su propia chimenea, y buscó un par de tijeras y, con mucho cuidado, le cortó los hilos que le sujetaban los pendientes. Al ver las pe queñas marcas rojas que le habían dejado en los tier nos lóbulos, los acarició suavemente.

—¿Por qué te los has atado tan fuerte?

—Es que no quería perderlos...

Sasuke se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa. Entonces, volvieron juntos al dormitorio. Allí, Sasuke dejó la chaqueta sobre una silla.

De repente, Sakura se sintió muy tímida, como si nunca antes hubiera experimentado el amor con él.

—Me alegro de que no te cambiaras de traje, _bella mía. _Me he pasado todo el día fantaseando sobre este corpiño...

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella.

Al oír aquellas pala bras, había sentido como si su cuerpo volviera a la vida, como si los pezones se le irguieran bajo el cor piño ansiando las caricias que le prometía la noche.

—Me encanta cómo me miras... Lo haces como si, para ti, no hubiera otro hombre en el mundo.

Y así era, pero no se trataba de un sentimiento al que Sakura quisiera darle publicidad, sobre todo, cuando el objeto de tanta adoración era un hombre que le había dicho que «podría llegar a sentir cariño por ella». Sin embargo, deseaba que la amara, de verdad, como había amado a su ex novia...

—Eres toda calidez, promesa y deseo... Y me encien des cada vez que te miro...

—Oh.

Sakura suspiró al sentir que Sasuke le besaba dulce mente un hombro. Sabía exactamente cómo tocarla...

—Tu vestido encaja perfectamente con la decoración de esa habitación. Yo debería llevar una de esas casa cas de estilo Tudor y un sombrero de plumas —bromeó Sasuke.

—Seguro que los novios de aquel entonces eran unos cerdos.

—No necesariamente. Hay cartas de _amor y _diarios en la biblioteca que hay abajo que cuentan una historia muy diferente —explicó Sasuke, mientras iba soltándole poco a poco los lazos del corpiño.

Cuando terminó de retirárselo por completo, descu brió que Sakura no llevaba sujetador.

—Es que se me veía a través de la seda del vestido, por la espalda. Por eso me lo quité...

—No te disculpes por algo que me gusta, _cara... _

_**-PRECAUCION, LEA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD-**_

Poco a poco, fue bajándole el vestido hasta que este se le quedó sobre las caderas. Los pechos quedaron al descubierto y Sasuke contuvo el aliento cuando Sasuke se los acarició con dedos expertos, atrapando los hen chidos pezones entre los dedos...

Aquellas caricias la encendieron por dentro. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y se vio consumida en su totalidad por el poder del modo en que reaccionaba su cuerpo ante las caricias de su esposo. Entonces, Marco la tomó entre sus brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama.

—El modo en que respondes a mis caricias es el ma yor estímulo erótico que he sentido nunca.

Aquella afirmación pareció dar ánimos a Sakura, y al mismo tiempo, socavar su resistencia. La debilidad se apoderó de ella al sentir que Sasuke le quitaba los zapa tos y empezaba a bajarle el vestido muy lentamente.

—_Dio mio... _—susurró, al ver las delicadas braguitas y las medias hasta el muslo que Sakura llevaba pues tas—. Te doy una de las notas más altas por sorpren derme.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des un diez?

—Solo debes seguir tumbada. Durante las dos próxi mas semanas tengo la intención de enseñarte todo lo que quiero que sepas, _bella mía._

Sakura observó mientras Sasuke se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones. Era tan hermoso que lo miró, extasiada, sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que la primera vez que hicieron el amor y, sin embargo, a Sakura le parecían meses.

—¿Eres una chica tradicional?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué era viejo?

—Las joyas que tú me prestaste.

—No es un préstamo. Ese juego es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que te corresponde —la informó Sasuke, mientras jugueteaba con la goma de una de las medias—. Yo soy la cabeza de mi familia y tú eres mi esposa.

Entonces, la besó. Sin embargo, fue diferente de la última vez de un modo que Sakura no pudo identificar. A los pocos segundos, ya había perdido la capacidad de raciocinio. Una agradable sensación estaba empe zando a calentarla en los lugares más íntimos. Sin po der evitarlo, hundió los dedos en el espeso cabello de Marco y se alzó para estar más cerca de él. Le resul taba imposible contener la urgencia de su deseo.

—Tenemos toda la noche —susurró Sasuke, volviendo a colocarle las manos sobre la cama—. Quiero que esto dure...

—No quiero suplicar —musitó ella, recordando cómo se había comportado la última vez.

—Esta vez no será así...

Volvió a besarla, tan dulcemente, pero de un modo tan intenso a la vez que Sakura sintió el despertar de su deseo. Sasuke la excitaba de un modo increíble...

Él se tumbó sobre ella y empezó a lamerle delicada mente los pezones, haciéndola gemir de placer. Siguió bajando, muy lentamente y empezó a bajarle las braguitas de un modo tan sutil que Sakura casi ni se dio cuenta.

—Relájate...

Ella no podía comprender aquella orden, cuando le estaba haciendo cosas con las que le era imposible re lajarse. Cerró los ojos y se concentró solamente en el húmedo curso que los labios de Sasuke iban dejando sobre su piel. Iba bajando cada vez más, haciendo que Sasuke se arqueara contra su boca.

—Estate quieta...

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—¿Qué es lo que te parece?

El rostro de Sakura ardía de placer. Luchaba contra el rubor que le provocaba aquella postura, contra la cu riosidad y el deseo. Poco a poco. Sasuke le fue levan tando las caderas e hizo lo que había querido hacer. En el momento en que tocó la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Sakura se echó a temblar. La idea de mantener el control resultaba inconcebible.

Nunca antes había imaginado aquellas sensaciones. Iba de oleada en oleada de placer. Sentía que el deseo iba creciendo en ella. Gemía, jadeaba y se movía bajo los labios de Sasuke. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de alcan zar el placer total, su esposo se le colocó entre los muslos y la penetró con delicadeza.

De repente, Sakura alcanzó la cima del placer. Al sentir que su firme masculinidad se iba abriendo paso a través de ella, su mundo explotó en mil pedazos, pleno de sensaciones multicolores. El éxtasis que ardió dentro de ella la abrasó en una explosiva oleada de pla cer.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó Sasuke, mientras la besaba dulcemente minutos después para darles tiempo a sus cuerpos para que se recuperaran.

—Ha sido increíble...

—Espero que sí te lo puedas creer, _bella mía, _porque vamos a tener una luna de miel extraordinaria.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura descubrió que levan tarse de la cama resultaba mucho más que un desafío. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir la energía de la que Sasuke parecía disponer y la agilidad con la que se le vantó de la cama.

Sin embargo, la urgencia que sentía por tener a Taichi entre sus brazos pudo más que el cansancio. Como Sasuke le había prometido, sus maletas estaban ya en la mansión, por lo que se vistió rápidamente. No obstante, Sasuke la obligó a desayunar como si tuvie ran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Taichi se puso como loco al ver a su madre. Sarah le confió que el pe queño había pasado una noche algo agitada y los ojos de la joven madre se llenaron de lágrimas. Para com pensar a su pequeño, lo abrazó con fuerza. Solo fue consciente del escrutinio de su marido minutos más tarde.

—No me permitas que te vuelva a hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

—Taichi no ha podido dormir bien por no estar contigo y tú no has podido llegar aquí lo suficiente mente rápido para ver a tu hijo. No sabía lo que esta ausencia suponía para ti. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Solo era una noche. No quería estropear las cosas.

—Acabas de hacerlo. Sarah me ha dicho que el niño estuvo inconsolable durante toda la noche y que tuvo que llamar al médico para asegurarse de que no le pa saba nada más. Taichi no puede pasar sin ti mucho tiempo. Sin embargo —añadió, con una hermosa son risa—, yo tampoco podría haber pasado anoche sin ti, _bella mia. _Tal vez tengamos que encontrar algún modo de dividirte en dos partes...


	8. 私がついている

**Disclamer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disclamer** 2: la historia no es mía es de **Lynne Graham**.

Hola como están, primero que nada quiero pedirle disculpas con el nombre en Ingles, pero no sé si dije antes, que se me descompuso mi Lap Toshiba, y tuve que esperar que sacaran una nueva porque esa no tenia arreglo, así que compraron otra, pero la cuestión no era la lap si no los archivos no se pudieron rescatar e.e y pues ahí tenía todos los apuntes, y tenía quien es quien TwT pero pues se perdieron juro que intente acordarme pero nada mi mente seguía vacía, enserio les pido PERDON, intentare recordar todos los nombres y a quien use y a quien no, pero nada espero acordarme de todos durante el proceso y no cortarles la inspiración a la hora e.e.

Atte: Beatrice Vermilion

**Capitulo 7:**

_Estoy Contigo_

"_Watashi ga Tsuiteru"_

_私がついている_

_**Frase del dia: **_"_E__ntendí... Que lo más doloroso que hay en esta vida es que nadie te necesite"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DOS DÍAS después, mientras estaba tumbada sobre una plataforma sobre la laguna, Sakura acariciaba suavemente la transparente agua en tre los dedos.

Le parecía que las Maldivas eran un paraíso terre nal. Aquella laguna estaba rodeaba de una profusa vegetación y el cielo era de un intenso color azul, sin nu bes. La arena de la playa era blanca y se mezclaba con el azul turquesa del mar. Su magnífica villa estaba en una pequeña isla para asegurar una intimidad total, aunque Sasuke la había informado de que había lugares más habitados a muy poca distancia.

—¿Qué es tan fascinante? —le preguntó Sasuke, mientras se agachaba a su lado.

—La laguna es como una piscina gigante. Me hace recordar cuando yo era una niña y mi tía me llevaba a la playa.

—¿Y no tus padres?

Sakura se incorporó y miró a su marido. Solo habían pasado tres días de su luna de miel, pero el corazón se guía latiéndole con la misma intensidad cada vez que tenía a Sasuke cerca.

—Mi padre no podía alejarse nunca de la granja.

—Debes de echar mucho de menos a tus padres.

—Sí, pero espero que ya no será por mucho tiempo.

—No te entiendo.

—Cuando llevemos casados un par de meses, se lo diré a mis padres y entonces podremos ir a visitarlos, De ese modo, no harán preguntas incómodas sobre cuánto tiempo llevamos casados.

—Entonces, ¿tus padres están vivos?

—¿Y por qué no lo iban a estar?

—Había creído que habían muerto. Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que no conocías a nadie.

—¡Pero no te dije que estuvieran muertos!

—¡Ni siquiera hablaste de la posibilidad de invitara tus padres a la boda! ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que ha bían fallecido?

—Mis padres sufrieron mucho cuando me quedé embarazada. Me enviaron a vivir con una tía que tengo en Manchester. Se suponía que yo debía dar a mi hijo en adopción y luego regresar a mi casa, pero cuando nació, no pude hacerlo... Así que me quedé sola.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con tus padres por última vez?

—Una semana después de que Taichi naciera, pero les he escrito en varias ocasiones para decirles que es taba bien.

—¡Pero si eso era mentira!

Sakura decidió no prestar atención a aquel comenta rio.

—Nunca les di ninguna dirección, porque no quería que sintieran que tenían que implicarse en mi vida. Yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

—Y fue la correcta —susurró Sasuke, tomándola tiernamente de la mano.

—Hasta hace poco, no me lo pareció. De hecho, creía ser la madre más inútil que había existido nunca.

—Tuviste muy mala suerte.

Sakura miró los hermosos ojos de Sasuke. Casi sin que se diera cuenta, se encontró entre sus brazos y en seguida, él empezó a devorarle los labios con apasio nado apetito. El corazón de ella empezó a latir a toda velocidad, sorprendida por aquella demostración de afecto.

—Creo que deberíamos refrenar la pasión, querida. Podrías estar embarazada.

—No lo creo —respondió Sakura.

Aquella mañana había tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo que normal mente iba asociado con la inminencia de su periodo.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente lo sé...

—Pero no lo supiste cuando Taichi, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no quería saberlo.

—Espero que ese no sea el caso con mi hijo...

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sin embargo, creo que sería mucho mejor para todos que no estuviera embara zada tan pronto... La gente empezará a levantar habla durías si tenemos un hijo con menos de nueve meses desde la fecha de la boda —comentó Sakura. Al oír aque llas palabras, Sasuke hizo un gesto de completa indife rencia—. Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero yo no fui muy feliz cuando estaba embarazada de Taichi. Si tengo otro hijo, me gustaría que fuera diferente. Me gustaría sentirme orgullosa de estar embarazada y no sentir que el resto de las personas me juzgan a mis espaldas.

—Entiendo que quieras que sea diferente, pero lo que sea, será.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar si Sasuke quería real mente que ella hubiera concebido un hijo suyo. Estaba casi segura de que no era así, pero no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez se hubiera casado con ella por creerla en estado. Aquella misma tarde, le bajó el periodo. Estaba acostando a Taichi cuando le dijo a Sakura que no iba a haber niño.

—Es demasiado pronto para ti, tesoro mío —dijo él, tras dedicarle una tierna sonrisa—. Deberíamos esperar hasta que Taichi sea un poco mayor.

—Sí.

A pesar de todo, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada. Sentía que un hijo sería algo que Sasuke recibiría con mucho alborozo.

De todos modos, Sakura sentía que el mundo en el que vivía no era real. Aunque se había esforzado mucho por esconder la inseguridad que sentía en ocasiones, no podía evitar sentir miedo de que todo aquello se le arrebatara. Si hubiera estado embarazada, tal vez se habría sentido más segura, aunque se avergonzó enseguida de aquellos pensamientos.

Sakura observó a Sasuke mientras este saboreaba el pastel.

—Esta delicioso. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es el pastel de manzana típico de Somerset.

—Eres una cocinera estupenda.

—Empecé a aprender cuando tenía cuatro años. La habilidad para preparar dulces es un motivo de orgullo en las comunidades rurales —le explicó Sakura, sentada sobre la cama—, aunque si quieres que te diga la verdad, he de decirte que mi madre me estaba preparando para el hijo del vecino. Le parecía que Sasori era maravilloso, pero yo no era de la misma opinión.

—¿Le gustabas tú?

—Bueno, creo que le gustaba todo lo que fuera de género femenino. Estaba saliendo con una de mis amigas cuando yo me marché de casa, pero los padres de Sasori no aprobaban la relación porque ella era una chica de ciudad.

En aquel momento, el teléfono que tenían al lado de la cama empezó a sonar. Sasuke contestó inmedia tamente. Lo escuchó atentamente mientras hablaba en italiano y durante aquellos minutos lo miró llena de amor.

Llevaban casados exactamente veintiún días y ya no podía imaginarse la vida sin Sasuke. Ni siquiera po día entender cómo podía haber vivido veinte años en el planeta sin su compañía. Para ella, Sasuke era perfecto. Resultaba entretenido, listo, cariñoso... La mimaba hasta volverla loca. Siempre le estaba comprando montones de cosas que ni siquiera necesitaba. Además, la introducía a nuevas actividades, con lo que, de uno u otro modo, casi todos los días tenían algo de especial. Además, Tai-chan lo adoraba.

Había también ciertas cosas que habían cambiado en ella. El menú de un restaurante ya no la aterrorizaba. Como cenaban casi todas las noches fuera, se ha bía familiarizado con la terminología poco a poco. Además, había conseguido perforarse las orejas.

Nadie era perfecto, así que sabía que tenía algunas faltas, aunque le costaba reconocerlas. Por eso, cuando se despertaba todas las mañanas en brazos de Sasuke, le parecía que había ganado la lotería. Todas sus inseguridades se habían evaporado. Ningún hombre la ha bía tratado tan bien como él en toda su vida. Además, era un hombre muy activo sexualmente y la hacía sen tirse como si fuera irresistible, por lo que no era de ex trañar que Sakura se sintiera profundamente feliz y más enamorada que nunca.

¿Qué le importaba que él no la amara? Ya habría tiempo para eso. A pesar de todo, se mostraba muy romántico con ella, siempre estaba atento para darle un regalo y parecía profundamente interesado por su vida pasada. Además, en aquellas tres semanas no habían tenido ni una sola discusión. En aquel apartado no in cluía el momento en que la había sacado de la cama antes de que amaneciera para ir a pescar y luego le había dicho que debía acostumbrarse a estar sola, Cuando ella se había decidido a hacerlo, no le había gustado en absoluto.

—Tú te vienes conmigo —le había ordenado.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando Sakura había estado más que aburrida de estar en aquel estúpido barco, le había preguntado por qué era tan importante que ella lo acompañara.

—Me gusta tenerte a mi lado.

Solo entonces se le había ocurrido que un hombre que se pasaba veinticuatro horas al día en su compañía y que todavía le parecía poco, le estaba dedicando un bonito cumplido.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono con un gesto de impacien cia.

—Me temo que los negocios se están entrometiendo incluso antes de que volvamos a casa mañana. Mi ma dre está en la casa de campo y espera conocerte ense guida, pero yo me voy a tener que ir directamente a Nueva York.

—Oh...

—Sé que no es lo ideal, pero no creo que podamos hacer esperar más a mi madre. ¿Crees que podrías ir a visitarla tú sola?

Se sentó al borde de la cama e hizo que Sakura se pu siera de pie y se colocara entre sus piernas. Mientras tanto, fue deshaciéndole el nudo del pareo que la joven llevaba puesto. Sakura tembló al sentir una pequeña llama que ya se le había encendido en el vientre. Por muy a menudo que le hiciera el amor, nunca se can saba de él...

—Me excito solo con mirarte —confesó Sasuke, al tiempo que dejaba que el pareo cayera al suelo y con templaba apreciativamente los erguidos pechos.

—Yo también...

* * *

><p>cuidado si eres persona sensible xD (que lo dudo)<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke la acarició. Entonces le quitó el bikini y le tocó suavemente la húmeda y cálida bienvenida que ya lo esperaba. Tras tumbarla en la cama, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, revelando una poderosa y firme masculinidad. Sasuke le acarició delicadamente el cabello e hizo que ella se sentara en la cama y la animó a que lo tocara con la boca, un ejercicio del que Sakura se había sorprendido mucho y que le había hecho subir su propio nivel de excitación hasta límites insospechados.<p>

—Eres tan sensual... Desgraciadamente, tendré que alejarme de ti unos días, _cara mía... _Creo que me estás convirtiendo en un adicto al sexo.

Ciertamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke la volviera a tumbar en la cama y la penetrara rápidamente y sin ceremonia alguna, provocándole un placer tan profundo que le hizo lanzar un gemido de gozo.

Sasuke empezó a moverse dentro de ella, provocán dole un intenso placer que la envió a un fuerte orgasmo mientras susurraba el nombre de Sasuke.

—El sexo contigo es... sensacional —susurró Sasuke, cuando descansaba el uno en brazos del otro.

—Me alegro...

—Ahora, duérmete. Tenemos que madrugar mucho mañana por la mañana.

* * *

><p>Ves no era tan peligroso<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, durante el vuelo, Sasuke estuvo trabajando con su ordenador. Aburrida de las películas, fue a ver a su hijo, pero lo encontró durmiendo en brazos de la niñera. Tras contemplarlos durante unos minutos con una sonrisa en los labios, volvió a la cabina principal y trató de entretenerse con unas revistas.<p>

Hojeó las páginas de moda y llegó a la conclusión de que, en aquellos momentos, podía permitirse cual quier cosa que quisiera por cortesía de su atractivo marido. Una de las páginas, presentaba a una hermosa ru bia que estaba presentado lo último en ropa de sport. Era Susume, la modelo que se había hecho famosa anunciando coches de lujo en televisión. Siguió contemplando el resto de las fotografías sobre la modelo, pero al girar la página se encontró con un rostro mucho más familiar.

**_El multimillonario y magnate de los negocios, Uchiha Sasuke, acompañó a su prometida al festival de Cannes._**

El pulso empezó a latirle con más fuerza. Sakura leyó aquella línea una y otra vez y contempló la foto que presentaba a Sasuke y a Susume juntos. Estaba atónita, mucho más de lo que lo había estado en mu cho tiempo. ¿Sasuke había estado comprometido con Susume?

Aquella mujer era muy hermosa. Tenía una fantástica figura, que en la fotografía iba embutida en un vestido color cereza con una raja en el muslo, tan estrecho que solo había habido una mujer entre un millón que hubiera sido capaz de ponerse aquel atuendo. Unas piernas interminables completaban un físico es pectacular.

Aquella revelación explotó como una bomba ante los ojos de Sakura. Empezó a leer el artículo y, al girar otra de las páginas, vio a Susume sentada en un sofá que estaba en la casa que Sasuke tenía en Londres. En tonces, recordó cómo había posado para él la primera vez que su marido le compró ropa. Inmediatamente, se sintió humillada más allá de lo que hubiera creído po sible.

Al comprobar la fecha de la revista, se dio cuenta de que no era tan antigua. Solo seis semanas antes, Sasuke había estado comprometido con otra mujer y había estado preparando una boda con ella para el verano. Como un sabueso, Sakura comenzó a buscar más información. Sin embargo, cuando encontró el último capítulo de aquella historia, deseó no haberlo averi guado nunca.

La revista anunciaba la repentina ruptura de la pareja. El número solo había salido a la venta una se mana después de que Sakura conociera a Sasuke. Tam bién presentaba una pequeña y granulosa fotografía para ilustrar el tema de su boda con Sasuke. El artículo también especulaba sobre su identidad. Allí estaba Sakura, en los escalones de la iglesia, con unos enormes y asustados ojos, aferrada a Sasuke con una clara falta de glamour. La melena volaba al viento, lo que le daba un aspecto horripilante. De hecho, parecía la novia de Frankenstein...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beato(así me pueden decir si gustan xD): Cortito el capi pero esta vez me demore menos e.e maldita sea mi suerte, no quede en facultad de medicina pero mientras pasan seis meses iré a clases de japonés intensivo… e.e bueno Nuevamente SUMIMASEN por mis errores TwT enserió y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo corto


End file.
